In which
by MusicalTB2
Summary: A collection of short one-shots titled In Which, all characters involved and various situations. I do not own the Thunderbirds. Rate R for possible swear words
1. In which Scott hit Harold

"The tragic loss of Lady Penelope must not be forgotten, we owe it to her memories, to continue the work she led before her dea..."

"What?" Scott frowned at the entrance of the tent, then stormed towards the Professor, "What happened? Tell me."

"No, they're fi."

"Tell me what's going on, now!"

"They're not dead, yet, but they will be by the time you get down there, they're lost in the pyramid."

Virgil entered the tent quietly and stood by the entrance to wait for Scott, he frowned slightly at the way his brother was holding the Professor's shirt.

"Why didn't you call us?" Scott asked in desperation and his eyes didn't leave the professor's.

"Your friend said you'd blast the peak open and I couldn't allow that."

Virgil was about to say something when Scott responded for him, "That's not true."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy, but people are just for a lifetime, history is forever. We have to preserve what's there."

Virgil looked out of the tent for a second and that's when he heard the sound of boned knuckles hitting skin, he turned round quickly to catch the Professor falling against the table and Scott's fist high.

"You rat-faced weasel!" Scott launched himself onto the floor and hit Harold's jaw again.

Virgil dived for his brother and wrapped his arms around the older man's chest pulling him away, "Scott, what the hell?"

"Virgil get off me or I swear to god you'll be down there too."

"You drama queen," Virgil kept an arm around Scott as he turned to Harold, "Get out of here Harold, we'll deal with you later," He watched the old man hurry out of the tent then let go of Scott, "What was that about?"

"We need to go."

"Gordon will be fine. We're sorting this out right now," Virgil hopped up onto the table and crossed his arms, "Scott?"

Scott sighed, "You heard him Virgil, that little, that creep, doesn't care about life. It just drove through me, I could taste hatred and it exploded."

Virgil shook his head, "You didn't need to punch him brother."

Scott looked down at his hand which was stained slightly with blood, "Oh shit Virgil, what have I done?"

"Lost your temper as usual bro, and not in the most calm of ways."

"Get me out of here, distract me so I won't go after him again or anything."

Virgil jumped down, rocking the table behind him slightly, "Let's get Gordon."

The two boys tried, and failed in ways of reaching their brother until Scott had an idea, he boarded Thunderbird 2 with Virgil and they decided they would remove the top of the mountain without damaging the 'All so important peak' Professor Harold had been so insistent about keeping intact. Virgil fired the line down and pulled up a slab of rock revealing their brother and London agent who were hanging from underneath it, they were dropped lightly to the ground and Virgil dumped the slab of rock into the nearby river before returning to the site.

Gordon looked over and saw Scott emerging with Virgil, "Well it's all over, I better go and see Scott."

"Gordon wait, when we were on the statue, I thought for a moment that.." Penelope blushed slightly as her eyes met the young man's.

"That we were done for? Yeah, me too."

Penelope smiled, oh why were men so clueless? She was about to explain when Professor Harold walked up, "Good to see you made it through. What's happened to your jaw?"

"Nothing, slight accident. But you guys, I'm so glad you're safe, I was beside myself with worry."

From a distance Scott flared up as he heard Harold announce he was worried, he felt Virgil's hand brush his arm and remained where he was, "Virgil, please let me hit him again?"

"Gordon will speak his mind, don't worry."

"Worried for us, or about the treasure? I hardly think it's us," Gordon smiled in a sly move.

"You, of course, but now that you mention the treasure, let's see it?"

Penelope glared at him, "Is that all you care about? It's gone and a good thing too, but if you want it, you're welcome to dig."

"No that's not true, it can't all be gone!? Perhaps your heritage group will open it for finders?"

"I'll be letting them know that you're banned from digging anything but your vegetable patch, now, as you were."

"Nicely handled Penny," Gordon smirked and looked over at Scott and Virgil.

"I do my best, but you know after all this, maybe some things are left buried."

"I guess you're right, I mean you and me...Wait, is that what you meant on the statue?"

Penelope laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Gordon tipped her back and kissed her properly with a smirk, Penelope blushed and called Parker, "Home Parker, we mustn't keep the Tracys waiting."

Scott ran over and joined Gordon and Penelope, "Gordon, thank god you're ok."

"Easy Scott, let me breathe."

Virgil held the door open for Penelope, "Thanks for keeping him safe."

"He kept us more safe Virgil, how was Harold for you?"

"I need to talk to Scott properly, that bruise on Harold's jaw was made by my dear brother."

Penelope's usual polite language took a sudden turn, "Shit. Was Scott that annoyed at him?"

Virgil nodded, "He was about to do worse, but I stopped him."

Penelope laid her hand on Virgil's momentarily, "Don't worry about it, he'll come around, he listens to you."

Virgil smiled, "Safe journey."

Penelope smiled back then closed the door, "Until the next rescue I suppose."

Virgil went back to Gordon and the others, "Where did Harold go guys?"

"Back to his hole no doubt," Scott muttered looking in the direction of the tent.

Gordon laughed, "What did I miss up here?"

"Nothing Gordon, let's go home. We've been here long enough. Scott?" Virgil looked around but his brother had started walking to the tent, "God almighty."

Scott approached the tent and knocked, "Professor Harold?"

"Get away from me."

"Professor, I've come to apologise."

"You'll hurt me again."

Scott heard small whimpers and his heart cracked, "No, I won't. I shouldn't have done in the first place and I am so sorry. But, if you don't want to see me, I'm leaving now," There was still silence and Scott turned around straight into Virgil, "Oof."

"Let it go Scott, I want to talk to you at home."

Scott grimaced, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Get into your ship and go. I'll see you at home," Virgil watched Scott walk away then entered the tent, "Professor Harold?"

"You want to teach me a lesson too?"

"No. I want to apologise on my brother's behalf, he can be a little dramatic sometimes and he didn't mean to actually punch you, I hope you can forgive him?"

Professor Harold looked up at Virgil from under his hat, "I guess I can son, if he means it."

Virgil nodded, "I can't tell a lie about my siblings."

"How many are you then?"

"Five."

Professor Harold's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Five? How do you manage five?"

"That's none of your business, but we're a nice bunch of guys, and Scott doesn't usually lash out like that, so he's sorry, farewell Professor."

Professor Harold was left just waving and followed Virgil out to watch Thunderbird 2 take off and leave the digging site, as the green craft sped away a car took off behind it and flew off in the opposite direction leaving Harold to drop to his knees in amazement.

Later that evening on Tracy Island, Virgil took Scott aside from the dinner table, they walked down to the shoreline benches and began to talk.

"What is going on with you at the moment Scott? You've never acted like this before."

"Like what before?"

"Punching our rescue victims, moping around, acting like a complete control freak. Is something going on?"

Scott shook his head, "What I did today was completely based on Harold's actions. He made me flip."

Virgil leant on his elbows, "This isn't the first time I've seen you almost lose it with someone though, nor act irrationally."

"Name two."

"OK, there's the mirror in Taiwan, you didn't check your pack before almost sliding down that mountain to your death basically. Umm oh yeah, almost losing your life to radiation poisoning and getting trapped in a mine recently and there's one more I think..."

Scott cut him off, "Alright I get it, I've been a little thoughtless, but what would have you done today Virg? If you were in my place hearing that he cared more about the history of that pyramid than our brother and friends?"

"I would've called him selfish and walked away, I wouldn't have punched him."

"It's like you think I don't know you! Your temper is just as bad as mine Virgil, you would've punched him."

"It's not the right approach though Scott, you caused him more pain than he gave you."

"How? He told me that my brother was dead in the mine, how is a punch worse than that?"

Virgil sighed, "I can't win here."

"I just had so much anger in me Virgil, and not just caused by him," Scott threw a stone into the water, "I should've taken Parker's call, then I wouldn't have had to deal with Harold."

"That wouldn't have solved anything. I can wait all night for you to tell me why you haven't been yourself."

Scott groaned, "I am perfectly fine Virgil! I lost it with Harold because he told me our brother was dead, and I couldn't deal with that. Stop asking me what's wrong," He got up and began to walk away.

"Scott, I'm only trying to help you."

Scott stopped and looked back, "I know brother, I know, and I couldn't ask for a more compassionate brother. But when I don't need help, I'd rather be left alone."

Virgil nodded, "So you're definitely ok?"

"Yes, thank you," Scott looked back at the house.

"Alright."

Scott continued to walk and rushed into the house, taking his advantage of being able to get away, he managed to get to his room and slammed the door shutting himself away from his family, he collapsed onto the bed and began to cry, not even knowing why he was tearful. Today had been too much, next door on his balcony, Gordon frowned at the muffled sound of sobbing, he looked to the direction and raised his eyebrows, why was Scott crying?

Gordon left his room and went down to the lounge where Virgil was now playing the piano, "Virg?"

"Yeah, what's up Gordo?"

"Is Scott ok?"

Virgil stopped playing, "He should be, I've just been talking to him."

"Well, I don't know what you said to him, cos he's now crying."

Virgil pushed the stool back quickly and stood up, "Stay here."

"OK."

Virgil left the room and almost ran to Scott's room which was locked, "Scott? Bro, open up."

Scott wiped his eyes and sat up, "Go away."

"You know I can break this door down."

"Try it," Scott sniffed.

Virgil tapped his foot against the door, "I will."

"Oh for gods sake," Scott got up and went to open the door, he met Virgil and dried his eyes.

"In."

Scott found himself being pushed into the room and watched Virgil close the door, "I can't cope Virgil."

"Over what?" Virgil sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That's the problem, I can't put a reason to it, I just found myself crying. Today has just been too much."

Virgil nodded, "Hey, it's ok."

"It's not though is it, what if I hurt someone else?" Scott bowed his head and wept again.

Virgil's expression saddened as he watched his eldest brother cry, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Scott's tall frame, trying to hide the tears falling from his brother's eyes.

"I'm here for you Scott, you were fine today ok? And no-one blames you for anything, I was just trying to tell you that punching wasn't the answer."

Scott nodded against Virgil's red shirt tearfully, "I love you Virgil."

Virgil smiled as he ran a hand through Scott's hair, "And I love you too. How about we get some cookies huh?"

Scott sat up, "I'd like that."


	2. In which the family hear singing

The morning broke and the residents were beginning to wake up on the island, one of them was in the family bathroom taking a morning shower filling the room with the sound of a soothing tenor voice echoing around the walls, Kayo paused outside on her way to the kitchen and smiled as she recognised the voice coming from inside, she turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Morning Virgil."

"Morning Kayo, who's in there?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kayo looked back at the door.

"Try me," Virgil smirked and leant against the wall, the water stopped and a recognisable cough sounded, "Is that Scott in there?"

Kayo nodded, "Uh huh. He's been singing in the shower."

Virgil laughed, "We'll surprise him at breakfast, come on Kayo."

Scott got changed in his room and gelled his hair back before making his way to the kitchen whistling joyfully, "Morning everyone."

Gordon grinned, "Morning starshine."

"What's with the new nickname?"

"Oh no reason Scott."

Virgil rolled his eyes at his brother but decided to push the joke further, "Did anyone hear singing this morning?"

Scott blushed almost scarlet, "Singing?"

Kayo smirked, "Yeah, I thought I did when I got up."

Alan chuckled, "Coming from the bathroom."

Scott sank in his chair, "Really?"

All sets of eyes in the room looked at Scott suddenly and the family burst out laughing.

"Oh Scott, it was beautiful," Kayo smiled.

Scott looked up, "Really?"

"Uh huh. But since when do you sing?" Virgil asked, "I thought I was the only musical one in this family."

Scott took a deep breath, "I've been singing for ages. But I tend to sing in places where no-one can hear me."

Gordon smiled, "I'll have to look for these places."

"But we want to hear you," Kayo smiled, "Virgil, piano."

"Awh Kayo I can't do that to him."

"Come on guys, please," Alan grinned.

Scott sighed, "Urg this is so unfair."

Virgil nodded, "It certainly is."

The group went up to the lounge and Virgil walked over to the piano, Grandma watched her grandsons and Kayo in amusement as Scott stood by the piano twisting his fingers together uncomfortably and he looked to Virgil for his cue, the music began as a simple ballad and Scott began to sing, his rich tenor rang around the room and his brothers' mouths opened in awe, Kayo sat back on the couch and smiled in affection, Scott opened his eyes as he sang and couldn't help but grin at his family's expressions, he ended the song and Virgil released the pedal.

"Wow Scott," Alan gasped.

"I can't tease that, I'm speechless brother," Gordon said quietly and Scott grinned at him.

Virgil came round from the piano and laid his hand on Scott's shoulder, "Don't hide it Scott."

Grandma stood up, "Scott has always been a singer, ever since he was a young boy. His mother taught him."

"Grandma," Scott whined in embarrassment.

"They used to duet and everything. Sweetie, don't hide the singing ok?"

Scott laughed, "Ha! Alright grandma, I promise."

"That's my boy."

Kayo gave Scott a hug, "That was amazing Scott, please sing more ok?"

"Alright alright," Scott hugged her back then laughed as the others wrapped their arms around him.


	3. In which Virgil's birthday goes right

The family sat around the kitchen table all in deep discussion about the second eldest, who if one looked closely enough, wasn't at the table.

"If we don't have a call this morning then we need to think of another way to get him off the island," Scott rested his chin in his hands.

"Any suggestions?" Gordon kept his eyes on the staircase as a look out.

"Not at the moment, keep thinking though."

Suddenly they heard singing coming from upstairs and coming to the kitchen, Scott signalled to stop talking about their plan and change the subject to their latest rescue.

"Happy birthday to Virgil, hap...morning guys, beautiful morning isn't it?" Virgil grinned as he walked into the kitchen, an almost skip within his stride.

"It sure is, might try and make the most of it today, that means swimming in the pool," Gordon smiled.

"I'll join you," Virgil shrugged and Gordon looked to Scott in panic.

"Oh Virgil, I think Brains needs you to take Thunderbird 2 out," Scott said as he looked towards Brains.

"Uh, y,yes. That's true, I want to run some tests on her but away from the island, she needs long flights."

Virgil looked slightly disappointed, "Oh, alright then. Should I go and prepare her now then?"

Grandma put down a plate of flapjacks, "Breakfast first sonny. Then you can help Brains."

Virgil sat down and cleared his throat, "Anyone know what today is?"

Kayo chuckled to herself, did he really want to be that obvious? "Yeah, it's the last day of the perseids."

Alan looked up, "Is it? Oh man, I've been missing them."

"How have you been missing them? They've been there every night and we don't have any light pollution," Scott asked, slightly surprised that his usually space obsessed brother didn't know.

"I like to sleep when it gets dark."

Gordon laughed, "You like to sleep when it's light too."

Virgil sighed and pushed himself away from the table, "I'll launch Thunderbird 2, see you later."

Grandma watched him leave, "You guys are so mean, poor love. He thinks you've forgotten."

"That's the idea grandma. Makes the surprise that more fun," Gordon grinned as he grabbed another flapjack.

Grandma shook her head, "Unbelievable," She turned her head at the sound of Thunderbird 2 taking off, "There he goes."

"Ok guys, to the lounge," Gordon jumped off his stool excitedly, "We're about to give this house a party spirit."

"Tracy style then?" Alan suggested, "Lots of food, music and laughs."

"You betcha!" Gordon grinned.

Scott smirked, "Should I put you two in charge then?"

"Please Scott."

John called in, "Hey guys, where's Virgil?"

"Gone, we're in the clear," Gordon smiled, "Come on down."

John ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know, what if we get a call?"

"Oh come on John, live a little."

"Fine. I'll leave EOS in charge, see you in eight."

"That specific?" Alan cocked his head to the side, "Most people would round it to ten."

"Leave him alone Alan. See you soon John."

Virgil sat in Thunderbird 2 feeling miserable, "Well Virg, you're stuck in your craft on your birthday, how are you going to enjoy yourself?"

Brains called in, "Virgil, could you take her round our neighbouring islands and practise some quick landing?"

Virgil nodded, "Sure thing, how long is this going to take?"

"As long as it takes, good luck."

Virgil sighed and sat back in his chair, "Have they completely forgotten?"

Brains joined the others in the lounge, "He'll be gone for a good three hours, after that he's going to become very impatient."

"He's impatient anyway Brains," Scott shrugged as he hung up some balloons.

"True."

"Have you got the cake Grandma?" Alan asked eagerly.

"Straight from Paris, I'll bring it out soon, I don't want it to melt."

"If it's melting shouldn't we just eat it now?" Gordon shrugged.

"No! And if I see any of you picking at it, you'll be grounded for a week, the punishment will be dishes."

"Dammit," Gordon made a face as he stacked up some party hats and a pile of plates.

"Who's going to play happy birthday?" Kayo asked as she hung up a banner with Brains.

Alan and Gordon looked at Scott pointedly who groaned, "I guess I could, my piano is a little shabby though."

"Want to practise son? We don't mind listening," Grandma smiled supportively.

Scott scuffed his toe along the ground uncomfortably, "I'd rather you not listen."

"Oh come on Scott, we're all decorating anyway," Gordon pushed his eldest brother over to the instrument.

"Alright but don't laugh ok?"

"I laugh at everything Scott, I can't make promises. Right, I'm going to get the first pile of presents."

"I'll help you Gordy," Alan jumped up from the sofa and followed Gordon out.

Scott sat down on the stool and began to practise the famous song, "Oh man, Virgil is going to laugh at how poor this is."

Kayo rested a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine, don't worry about it."

Scott smiled and continued to play, "Thanks Kayo."

"No problem. I wonder how Virgil is?"

The hours passed and Grandma told Brains to call Virgil back, the cake was on the table decorated with 22 candles and an edible piano and Thunderbird 2, a banner hung from the portraits reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIRGIL, and the lounge was littered with confetti and presents.

Brains sat in the kitchen, "Virgil, I've monitored your landings, they were great. Come on home."

"FAB. What a day huh?"

"Yeah, glad you're finished though, thanks for doing that."

"No problem, I'll be straight home."

Brains went back upstairs and rejoined the family, "He's on his way."

"Right, we'll hide on the balcony in here. But no-one make a sound," Scott smiled, "We'll turn the lights out, then when he comes in, we yell surprise."

"How juvenile, it's like we're kids again," John said smugly then winced as Alan hit him.

"Stop being mean ginger, now let's go, I can hear Thunderbird 2."

Grandma turned the lights out and followed the others up the steps onto the balcony of the lounge, "Scott, don't you need to be at the piano?"

Scott groaned slightly, "Shit, you're right," He jumped down the steps and ran over to the piano hiding behind it.

Virgil swung Thunderbird 2 down onto the runway and landed gently, he drove her into the hanger and headed up to his room to get changed, he pulled on his red chequered shirt and made his way to the lounge. When he got there the lights were off but the light of candles caught his attention.

"What the...?"

"SURPRISE!" The whole family yelled as John hit the lights.

"Oh my god!" Virgil laughed as he looked up at the balcony, the piano sounded behind him and he turned to see Scott starting the song, "Awwh."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR VIRGIL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," His family sang loud and cheerfully as they came down the steps to hug him.

"This is the best birthday ever, I thought you had all forgotten?"

Scott smiled as he wrapped his arm around his younger brother, "Never Virgil, we could never forget it."

Grandma picked up a knife, "Well, who wants cake?"

"Me," Virgil grinned and blew out his candles.

Music blared out over the speakers and everyone had a slice of cake, the evening set in and Virgil smiled around at his family, Kayo came and sat down next to him.

"Enjoying yourself Virgil?"

"Am I grinning too much?"

Kayo giggled, "No you can grin as much as you want. It's your birthday."

"Hey, does anyone want to go for a midnight swim?" Gordon asked as he looked out at the moon.

"Not after all that cake Gordon, we'd all get stomach aches," Grandma smiled.

"I don't get them, I got used to digesting quickly when I was training," Gordon yawned dramatically.

"I might join you Gordon, if you're actually going on one?" Kayo looked out at the moon with Gordon.

"Great."

Virgil picked up his new guitar that John had bought him, "You guys have some fun then, I'll stay here I think."

Scott lounged back on the sofa listening to Virgil play, he helped himself to another cupcake, "I'll stay too."

Grandma checked the time, "Nearly midnight, how are you celebrating your final moments Virgil?"

"Drinking this," Virgil held up a pint, "I think I deserve it."

"Too right," John grinned, "Cheers."

"John, are you drunk?" Alan smiled as his brother hiccuped.

"No, impossible."

Scott passed John a small tablet, "Here, you'll need this."

John took it without question, "If it's to get me more drunk, thanks."

Scott shook his head, "Oh John, never let me take you out drinking."


	4. In which Gordon pranks Virgil

You evil brother!

It was his sanctuary, his go to when feeling down or stressed after a rescue, and a means of cheering his family up. So, it was not surprising that when Virgil Tracy entered the lounge that afternoon, he headed straight over to the black centre piece standing behind his father's desk and sat down on the stool with a smile. From the other side of the room, Gordon poked his head around the corner and grinned as he waited for the punchline to hit his older brother, he watched Virgil press the keys down but no sound came out, he hid from the lounge and laughed.

"Gordon, what the hell have you done!?" Virgil shouted into the room as he jumped up from the stool.

Gordon stopped laughing and walked into the room casually, "What's wrong Virgil? You look like you're about to cry."

Virgil wiped his eyes hastily, "Just tell me what you've done to my piano."

Gordon tutted sympathetically, "What's wrong with it, it looks fine to me?"

"It won't play," Virgil ducked down under the piano and looked at the pedals.

"It won't play? Have you tried pressing down harder on the keys?" Gordon pushed further with unhelpful suggestions, "Maybe you have sticky keys?"

Virgil stood up and grabbed Gordon by his shirt, "You've done something, tell me now!"

Scott walked into the lounge and immediately looked to Virgil threatening the prankster, he ran over and stopped him, "Virgil, what the hell are you doing? Let him go!"

"He's broken my piano!"

Gordon rolled his eyes and walked around to the open lid, he reached in and pulled out two blocks of wood, "Hardly broken Virgil, you see, just a simple joke."

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "You're an evil brother, you really are."

Gordon grinned, "Don't you know it."

Scott smiled, "You two wear me out, every day there's something to stress over."

"It's Gordon's fault, not mine."

Gordon pouted, "I just make it more fun around here."

"Yeah, sure you do. My point is still that you're an evil brother."

"You love me really, I know you do," Gordon grinned and wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck.

Virgil laughed, "Get off me squid."

Scott watched them with amusement and sat down at the piano, marvelling at how Gordon had disabled the instrument.


	5. In which Virgil has the cold

Virgil woke up and immediately knew something wasn't right, his head was hot and his throat felt like someone had shoved a knife down it, he sat up but fell back feeling suddenly exhausted, oh good, he had a cold.

Grandma walked past his door and heard a harsh cough from inside, "Virgil, honey are you alright?"

Virgil opened his eyes, "Grandma."

Grandma opened the door and smiled sorrowfully, "Awwh what's the matter sweetheart?"  
"I've caught a cold off someone, my throat is killing me."

"Anything I can do?"  
"Don't let Scott in, if you do that, he'll never leave."

"What will I do if I come in?" Scott poked his head in through the door, "Awh Virgil, what's wrong?"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

Grandma stood up from the bed, "I'll bring you some tea, Scott, keep him company."

"Oh no Grandma please," Virgil begged, but the old woman had gone.

Scott took Grandma's place on the bed and felt Virgil's forehead, "Wow Virg, that's some temperature you've got."

"Just pass me a box of tissues and get out Scott, I can see where this is going."

"Nonsense."

"Don't go all mother hen on me."

"Why do you turn into such a stubborn mule when poorly? I'm only trying to help you."

Virgil scoffed, then regretted it when it made him cough, "See what you've done?"

Scott tutted and got his brother a glass of water from his ensuite bathroom, "Here, small sips."

Virgil took it reluctantly, "Thank you."

"I'm not a smother hen Virgil, I just care about you, I am your brother after all."

"Yeah, but you go overboard to the point of it getting too much to take, little can be better than a lot sometimes."

Scott looked down, "Sorry you feel that way, I guess I just feel like I have a big responsibility over you guys."

"I've had a cold before Scott, and I'm twenty-two, believe me, you've done a pretty good job already," Virgil forced a smile onto his face.

Grandma came back with the tea and placed it onto Virgil's bedside table, "Anything else we can get you?"  
"Just extra sleep Grandma," Virgil smiled as he sat back against the pillows.

"Alright, come on Scott, leave your brother in peace. You can check on him later."

Virgil was left alone and he turned some music on, he settled back with his eyes closed and took a deep breath before almost choking on his coughs, he rubbed his chest miserably and took a gulp of tea, thanking his Grandma when the warmth soothed the sharp pain in this glands, he was just drifting off when Gordon bounded into the room, "Urgh for God's sake."

'Well it's nice to see you too grumpy boots," Gordon sat himself down onto Virgil's bed and grinned, "So, what's wrong with you?"

"Gordo, I'm not in the mood."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"Except disturb my rest. I'm not well bro, and I bet you're the one who gave it to me."

"As if? Nah, more likely to be from Alan, he went back to school for a couple of days last week remember?" Gordon wiggled his fingers as if he was a ghost, "School germs."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I am. Actually, Alan's on a mission at the moment, in space."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be? John's keeping an eye on him," Gordon paused, "Can I get you anything?"

"Not right now, to be honest, right now I'd just like to be left alone."

"Having a cold and being alone is no fun though."

"It's good enough for me at the moment," Virgil ran a hand through his ungelled hair, hating the way his usually spiked up fringe fell across his head.

Gordon got up, "I'll come back when you're less grumpy I think."

"Please don't."

"So rude. Just for that, I'll come back with Alan, or maybe even Scott, depending on how I feel."

"Whatever."  
"Hmm, I think Scott will do nicely, see you later Ebenezer Virg."

Virgi sighed and pulled his duvet up around his neck, "Why must this be so hard, where's the normal sympathy?" 

Kayo knocked on the door, "Hi Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "Kayo."

Kayo walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, she stroked Virgil's forehead, "Temperature?"

Virgil nodded unhappily, "Uh huh, and I hate it."

"Awh poor you. Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you know a way to take it away?" Virgil shrugged.

Kayo giggled, "If only huh? I've been making cupcakes with Grandma, would you like one?"

Virgil made a face, "Cupcakes or rock cakes?"  
"I did most of the baking."  
"Alright then, are they chocolate?"  
Kayo stood up, "They might be, I'll be right back."

Virgil lay back happily, "Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be."  
Scott knocked on the doorframe, "Hey, you're looking better."

"What do you want now Scott?" Virgil sighed.

"Oh, well if you're going to be like that, I won't bother," Scott said, feeling a little hurt by Virgil's remark.

"Scott wait, I'm sorry I said that. It's just, well you know what I said about over smothering."

"I thought you'd want extra sympathy?"  
"Here you are Virgil," Kayo interrupted as she came into the room, "Oh, should I come back?"

"No it's alright. Cake can't wait."

"So Kayo is allowed to be smothering, but I can't?" Scott asked smugly as Kayo gave Virgil the cake.

"Kayo brings me cake," Virgil pulled Kayo into a hug and she pushed him away playfully.

"Ah get off, you'll give me the germs!" Kayo giggled then gasped slightly when she saw Grandma, "Grandma."

"So you're the cake thief?"

"It was for Virgil."

"Alright, alright. Now come on you two, let Virgil get some rest, we need our Thunderbird 2 pilot back, shoo," Grandma smiled as Scott left with Kayo, then pulled the duvet up around Virgil's chin again, "Stay warm honey, you'll be better in no time."

"Thanks Grandma, and these cakes really are delicious," Virgil grinned, "Wake me up if there's a call."

"Dream on sweetie, you're not leaving this bed."

Virgil sighed and rested his head on the pillow again, he closed his eyes and smiled when he felt his Grandma kiss his forehead, "Much better."


	6. In which the boys bake

"I don't know whether or not I trust you lot in here in my kitchen," Grandma Tracy folded her arms across her chest.

Gordon leant into Virgil subtly, "We'd do less damage than she does probably," He chuckled as Virgil cracked a grin.

"It's fine Grandma, we all know how a kitchen works," Alan sighed.

"Kayo is taking me to the mainland, so you're left to your own devices tonight, cooking wise, can you manage that?"

"Yes Grandma it's all in hand, go and have fun," Scott smiled and gently pushed her towards the stairs, "Don't worry about us, or the kitchen."

"Alright son, good luck."

Gordon watched Grandma leave then whooped as he leapt off his stool, "Woo! Kitchen to ourselves, we can make something edible."

"Hey shhh! She might not be out of earshot yet you moron," Scott threw his hand over Gordon's mouth, "Ewww, don't lick me."

"So, what shall we make?" Alan asked as he opened the fridge, "We have ingredients for anything."

Virgil smirked, "I know what we could make for desserts."

"What?"  
"Cookies, the way they should be baked."

"Yass!" Alan grinned, "I'm on it."

"We'll all be in on it Alan, make them as a team," Scott smiled, "Ok, we need chocolate chips, flour, butter, sugar, and eggs."

"Flour?"  
"Yeah flour, to set the dough," Scott opened the cupboards, "You've made cookies before Alan."

"Yeah, I was y'know, testing you."

Scott snorted slightly, "Sure you were."

The baking went along smoothly until it got to the adding of the flour, Gordon got a small handful and clapped above Virgil's head, making the pianist's black hair a dusty white colour.

"Look Virgil, I've made it snow!" Gordon grinned cheerfully.

"Gordon, you are so dead!" Virgil threw some flour back at his younger brother, but it hit Scott instead.

Scott coughed as he choked on some flour, "You guys! Gordon, stop being a prat."

"Where's your sense of fun spoilsport?" Gordon grimaced slightly as he turned his attention back to the mixing bowl, "Besides, Virgil threw it."

"You started it, and he has a point Gordo," Virgil dabbed Gordon's nose with butter, "You are annoying."

"Gordon the buttered reindeer!" Alan sang with a laugh and tossed a bit of flour at him, although with poor aiming, it hit Virgil.

"Enough, look at what we've done to the kitchen," Scott looked around at the flour covered counters, "Grandma will have our heads for this."

"It's only flour, is the dough ready yet?" Alan grinned up at his eldest brother.

"It would be if you stopped making flour bombs," Scott rubbed the butter off Alan's nose.

"Flour bombs! Perfect idea," Gordon rubbed his hands together.

"Don't you even dare Gordon, I know what you'd do with them. One bit of flour in or on Thunderbird 2, and you're no longer my co-pilot," Virgil teased as he narrowed his eyes.

"Awh Virgil, you say that. But what would you do without me?"

"Probably get on with my job much quicker."

"Ouch, he got you there Gordy," Alan smiled as he began rolling the dough into balls.

"How do they look?"

"Good enough to eat Scott, in fact, I might just…"

"Off!" Scott swatted Gordon's hand away, "You can wait until later."

Brains walked into the kitchen with Max and sniffed the air, "Something smells great."

"We're baking cookies," Alan smiled.

"In the oven? You could've used the infrared chamber."

"It's more traditional this way," Scott shrugged, "Want some cookie dough?"

"If you're offering the bowl," Brains chuckled and ran a finger along the inside of the bowl.

Virgil drummed his fingers against the counter, "How long have they been in for?"

"Have some patience Virgil, they've got another ten minutes," Gordon patted his arm with mocked sympathy.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "Patience. Well, I'll be at the piano."

"You won't get the first cookie from up there," Alan shrugged.

"Believe me, I will," Virgil called back over his shoulder and moments later they heard the stool being pushed back followed by deep melodious chords.

Gordon rubbed his stomach, "So, what are we actually having for dinner?"  
Scott gulped slightly, "I have no idea, is there anything we can put into the oven?"

Alan checked the fridge again and hummed thoughtfully, "Uh, not really."

Gordon stretched, "I'm going to order a pizza then."

"And how will it arrive here?"

"I'll fly out there to get it."

"In Thunderbird 2? Dream on," Scott poured himself a coke.

"It'll be easy, I'll park her out of sight."

Scott sighed, "I'll fly the jet out there if you really want pizza."

"Scott, have I told you how much I love you recently?" Gordon draped his arm around Scott's shoulders dramatically.

"Get off squid," Scott laughed, "You're paying too, that'll make up for the journey. What pizza do you want?"  
"Hawaiian please."

"Make mine pepperoni," Alan chirped in.

"Got it, keep an eye on the cookies, I'll go and order. What's your credit card details Gordon?"

Gordon sighed and reached into his back pocket, "Here, the pin number is written on the back."

"Thanks," Scott jogged up to the lounge and over to the piano, he tapped Virgil on the shoulder.

Virgil opened his eyes, "What?"  
"We're ordering pizza, what do you want?"

"You seriously couldn't find anything in the fridge?" Virgil laughed, "Alright, get me an American Hot please."

Scott nodded, "Sure. Oh, and Gordon is paying."

"Then throw in some chicken wings," Virgil smirked knowing his brother would have to pay extra.

"You're cruel sometimes Virgil."

"This is payback for turning my hair white."

Grandma returned later that evening and entered the kitchen, she gasped in slight horror at the flour disaster and unwashed equipment, with a grumble she went upstairs to scold the boys, but the sight she was met with melted her heart slightly; all four boys were dozing, a plate with a couple of cookies on it was on the middle table along with some pizza boxes, Alan was resting his head on Gordon's chest who was slumped back on the chez by the piano, Virgil was lying against the pillows with his feet propped up across Scott's legs as he usually did, whilst his eldest brother was resting against the sofa arm, a hand outstretched to Virgil's chest as if reaching to never let go. Kayo walked in and almost fell into Grandma, she looked at the boys and couldn't help but grin, the scene was too adorable.

"I'll make them wash up tomorrow," Grandma chuckled, "For now, bed."

Kayo nodded, "I'll see you in the morning," She looked back at the boys, almost wishing that she could curl up with them too, "They could've left more than two cookies."


	7. In which Gordon owns a special photo

**_Author's note: Thanks homel001_** ** _for the idea of this, in a kinda romantic mood so I might write a John one next, with a twist._**

Gordon lay on his side looking at his desk with a happy smile, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair to re-shape it from where he had been lying on the bed, he got up and crossed the room to the desk, he picked up a small picture frame and grinned at the photo inside.

"Knock knock," Kayo knocked on the door frame.

Gordon turned, "Hey Kayo."

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh this? It's nothing really, just a photo of..."

Kayo spotted the figure, "Penelope, what's that all about?"

Gordon sighed, "It's nothing really, just a photo."

"Are you two, dating or something?"

"I don't know," Gordon sat down on the end of his bed.

"Does she even know you're interested in her?"

"Yes I think so, we shared a kiss in the temple."

"What?"

Gordon nodded, "She looked so fragile and concerned, so when she asked me what we were to do next, the moment just felt right."

"And did she kiss you back, or just wondered what the heck you were doing?"

"She kissed me back, twice. We went back to her mansion afterwards and she took me upstairs to get the photos."

"That's so sweet, that means she has a photo of you right?" Kayo sat hugging her knees.

"She does indeed, in an identical frame. I think this is love."

"It sounds like it is. Awh Gordon, you old romantic."

Gordon chuckled, "I guess there's some truth in that, I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Take it slow Gordon, I went fast with someone once and it was the worst mistake of my life."

"Why?"

"They loved someone else and had to break it to me before I got seriously hurt, of course it was too late and I was already hurt, I got him back though," She smiled with self-pride and Gordon didn't dare ask what she had done, "Luckily I have your brother now and I couldn't be happier."

"Yeah, you and Scott are cute. What do I do about Penny then? I really am mad about her, whatever I do I'm trying to impress her. I probably acted like a complete fool in that temple before I kissed her."

Kayo laughed, "The next time you see her, be yourself."

"I'm always myself and I think that's the problem," Gordon slumped forwards, his eyes gazing at the photo of Penny.

Kayo followed his stare, "Just tell her how you feel or something."

"You just told me to take it slow?" Gordon asked a little confused, "I don't know which answer to go with. How did you and Scott end up together?"

"Well, that's tricky. I've always admired him but our differences on how to handle situations clashes, I guess one day we argued and before we knew it we were, well, kissing. Then we laughed and haven't stopped being with each other since. I know that doesn't help you with this."

Gordon shook his head, "Not really. But the arguing thing, we argued in the pyramid over whether or not I should've jumped on her."

"You jumped on her?"

"I was saving her from spears. Anyway, we argued slightly before she jumped on me to save me from a swinging boulder. Something sparked inside of me, her smile when she looked at me, I almost couldn't breathe."

Kayo smiled, "That's such a sweet thing to say, you write all that in a message for her and she'll be all yours."

Gordon laughed, "I doubt that, no way I'd be able to write all this. Virgil's the expert in love letters."

Kayo smiled, "I see."

Gordon lay back with a sigh, "But the way she held my hand on that statue, it was pure trust and I felt her shiver when I took her hat off for the kiss."

Kayo giggled, "You're obsessed with her squid, and you need to tell her."

Gordon nodded, "I think you're right," He sat up again and kissed Kayo's cheek, "Thanks sis."

"Awwh little Romeo. I'm not really sure why you're thanking me."

"I just am," Gordon smiled as Kayo stood up, "How do I call her?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Kayo waved as she left the room and Gordon stood up to see the picture frame again, he held it in his hands with a smile and gently kissed the glass.


	8. In which hugs resolve all

Alan had run from the lounge as soon as he had arrived back from his solo mission, a mission that he had actually ventured alone on. Scott had stood up to follow Alan, but was stopped by John who pushed him down.

"I'll go and see if he's ok."

"You sure John? I've dealt with a crying Alan before."

Virgil laughed from the piano, "You make him sound like he's a nightmare to behold when upset."

Scott shrugged, "Depends on what he's upset about."

"It's fine Scott, I can handle our teenager," and with that John left the room in search of the tearful teen.

Alan buried his face deeper into his pillow trying to muffle his agonising sobs into the feathers, he sniffed hard but choked on more tears, he jumped slightly at the touch of his brother's hand which rubbed his shoulder, Alan lifted his face out of the pillow and turned his head, "John?"

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

Alan shook his head, "I failed. I will never be like Scott or Virgil, I'm not brave or strong enough."

"Alan, you were fixing a space station's booster, not your hardest mission you've ever been on."

"I failed John. End of. And I was alone, my first mission alone and I fail it. The crew inside were so disappointed in me."

John tried to look his brother in the eye, "Did they say that?"

"Well," Alan wiped his eyes slightly, "Not really but I could hear the disappointment in their voices."

John wrapped his arms around his youngest brother, "You're home now and we don't think you're a disappointment or anything, you're a true Tracy, and we're proud of you."

Alan scowled slightly, "Is Scott standing outside with a script, cos that is just like something he'd say?"

"You think I'd take comforting words from Scott? You clearly don't know me," John said smugly.

Alan couldn't help but smile slightly through his tears, "I guess not. So I'm still a good rescue worker?"

John smiled, "And the best pilot we have, I mean you're the only one who's trained for space missions officially."

"Yeah, yeah I am," Alan perked up slightly, "No one else can pilot Thunderbird 3 as well as I can."

"Sure can't, so, no more crying?"

Alan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no more crying."

John opened his arms wide, "Old time sake?" He grinned as Alan snuggled against his shirt, "Nothing like free hugs."

Alan sighed, "They're the best."


	9. In which piano helps

Young ones

Scott sat at the dining room table drinking a hot chocolate his grandma had made him after he had returned from school, the twelve-year-old had made a model plane, and he was trying to wait patiently for his two year younger brother to come home from his after school music class.

The key turned in the lock and a ten-year-old Virgil ran in throwing his bag down on the floor before scampering up the stairs, a slightly tired and upset Lucille walked in with a squabbling eight-year-old John, and five year old Gordon whilst holding a two-year-old toddler of Alan in her arms, she sighed as she shut the door, turning around she spotted Scott staring at her.

"Scott sweetheart."

"Mum, what's wrong with Virgil?"

"Those nasty boys bullied him again today, and he won't talk to me."

Scott frowned, "But doesn't he talk to you about everything?"

Lucille laughed as she stroked Scott's hair, "I don't know how to open your brother up like you do. See if he'll talk to you Scotty, where's your grandma?"

Scott pointed to the garden, "Outside."

"Thank you darling, daddy's going to be home late tonight. Think you can be my man of the house?"

"Yes, mum."

"That's my boy," she kissed Scott's cheek then pushed him towards the stairs of the large house, "John! Help your Grandma!"

Scott climbed them slowly and made his way to Virgil's room, for a boy so small he had slammed the door shut with some force, Scott paused outside as he picked up the fallen treble clef, "Virgil? Let me in, it's Scott."

"Don't bring mum in."

"She's not with me."

"Then come in."

Scott replaced the clef as he opened the door, he shut it behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge stroking Virgil's black hair, even at twelve he felt some responsibility for his brother, "Don't cry Virg, no one can hurt you here."

Large tears fell from a pair of light brown eyes, "They called me ivory and keyboy."

"Then they're stupid."

"They pushed me Scotty, and they never leave me alone. They think music is for girls and I'm silly for being a piano player."

"Well, they're extra stupid coz you're a great piano player. Mum says that girls like guys who can play the piano, I don't know why."

Virgil rubbed his eyes and moved closer to Scott's side, "Am I a good piano player?"

Scott wrapped his arms around his little brother, "The best one I know. Why don't we go down to the grand piano now and you play me something?"

"Can you play with me?" Virgil wiped his eyes.

"You bet," Scott lifted Virgil onto his shoulders and gave him a piggy back ride down the stairs, "I made you something Virgil. We've been studying planes and I made one just for you."

Virgil grinned, "Thank you! You're the best brother ever."

Scott laughed as he let Virgil slide off his back, "I'll meet you at the piano."

Virgil ran into the lounge and sat down on the stool as he found some music on the stand, "I'm a good pianist."

Scott picked up the plane from the kitchen table, he paused to ruffle Gordon's hair before the young boy hugged him, then took the plane into the lounge, "Here it is, I'll put it here so you can see it as you play."

Virgil grinned, "It's beautiful," he rested his head against Scott's shoulder, "Thanks."

"Anytime Virgil, so what are we playing?"

"Schubert."

Scott marvelled at his brother, a ten-year-old being able to play Schubert, he was so advanced, "Sounds good. Ready?"

Virgil nodded, "I've been practising this one."

Scott sat forward on the stool as he pressed the pedal down for his brother, "I'm always here for you Virgil."

Scott began to play and felt Virgil nestle up beside him, but with the pianist's concentration in the young boy, he continued to play as he followed the music only needing to look down at his hands between phrases, Scott laughed as Virgil got up and came round the other side so he could play in the top part, Scott slid down the stool slightly and Virgil repositioned himself on the bench, his foot tapped the air as being too short stopped him from being able to reach the ground, hence why Scott was able to pedal for him, Virgil had yet to have his first growth spurt.

"You alright Virgil?"

Virgil nodded as he played, "I am now. You're my best friend Scotty," Virgil rested his hand on Scott's knee momentarily and smiled up at his eldest brother.

Scott rested his head against Virgil's happily, "I love you, little brother."

A now twenty two year-old Virgil sat on the piano stool and looked at his eldest brother sitting next to him, "Thanks for always being there for me Scott."

"I've never broken the promise," Scott kissed Virgil's forehead quickly then cleared his throat.

"Let's just hug next time," Virgil laughed and continued to play.

Scott nodded but didn't move off the stool, he shuffled closer to Virgil and placed his fingers on the keys, "Remember when we were kids?"

"Go ahead, but it was me who helped you pedal that night not you."

Scott rolled his eyes and rested his foot on Virgil's, "After three."


	10. In which EOS lives

Brains floated past John again then found his feet as they entered the gravity ring, he smiled and pressed a button.

"Alright John, she's all ready."

"Brains, will this really work?" John asked as Brains locked up a box.

"Yes, I'm very positive. Right, I'm going back down to the Island, have fun."

John watched him go then decided to activate the new invention, "So, what does this do then?"

A hologram suddenly appeared and smiled, "John, is that you?"

John gazed in admiration, "EOS?"

EOS giggled, "Why are you gazing at me? I'm always here."

"You're a hologram. I can actually see you."

"I can't be a hologram."

"You're beautiful," John smiled.

EOS frowned and looked down at herself, then gasped slightly, "I look human, what have you done to me?"

John raised his eyebrows, "You've been given freedom, now you can see what I can see."

EOS moved forwards and looked down at herself, she had feet and long legs, "This is all too strange."

John reached out forgetting momentarily that she was a hologram, then something odd happened, "What?"

EOS smiled as she felt his hand brush her hip, "Did you touch me?"

"I did, but how?"

Brains called in, "I've been experimenting with the hologram system and have developed a new way of communicating. You can touch the holograms and they'll feel like they're right with you. Press the button again and she'll have the colour of a human."

"Brains I don't know what to say, this is amazing. Thank you."

Brains smiled, "Anytime John."

John looked back at EOS and pressed the button, then smiled at her new appearance, her hair was the same colour as his and she had crystal green coloured eyes which dazzled slightly through the holo projector, she was wearing a tight blue top with matching leggings in the same material as John's suit, "You look amazing EOS."

"I feel different John, is it a good different?" She stumbled slightly and fell into John's arms.

"It's a very good different. It's nice that I can share my space with another."

"You said you wanted a partner."

"I said I wanted a friend, but I see you more than just a friend EOS, I see you as a soul mate."

"What is a soul mate? My knowledge of the human life is that the soul is inside you, it can't be touched," EOS looked up at John as she felt his hands run down her back, "What are you doing?"

John saw that her eyes had flashed yellow, "I'm sorry, I should've explained myself. Come and sit down."

EOS followed John to his room and sat down on the bed looking down on the Earth below them, "Explained yourself? I don't understand."

"Ever since I discovered you EOS, I've felt very attached to you, almost as if I can't be apart from you. You're my ship's heart, a part of her is a part of me. EOS, I love you."

EOS flashed green again knowing that love was a good word, "Love me? How?"

"I want to protect you in your special form and love your unique self, please understand what I'm saying to you," John held her blue hands in his tenderly.

EOS went silent for a moment as she researched what John was saying, then with an intake of breath she threw herself around John and kissed him, John smiled and wrapped his arms around her before running a hand through her hair, pulling her into a tight hug against him.

"Is this love John?" EOS rubbed her head against John's chest.

"Yes EOS, and I'll never let you go," He kissed her forehead, "I never thought my love would be with a hologram but I couldn't wish for anyone better."

EOS purred slightly in a quiet hum, "Who I do I thank for this John?"

"Brains. And I know owe him my thanks too, now, would you like to meet the family?"

EOS looked worried for a second, "Won't they hate for what I almost did to you?"

"No no, you're forgiven. They know you're Thunderbird 5."

EOS smiled and twisted a long strand of ginger hair around her finger, "Then yes I would."

"Calling International Rescue."

"Hi John, what's the situation?" Scott asked from the lounge.

"No situation, is everyone there?"

"Yep, believe it or not, it's started raining so we came in. Why?"

"Oh, there's someone I'd like you guys all to meet, EOS, come here."

The group looked up at the holo-projector and gasped in surprise as the girl took the centre camera.

Virgil glanced at Brains who was grinning, "Brains, did you create her?"

Brains nodded, "I'm glad she's settled in."

EOS smiled at Brains, "So, you're my creator?"

"That's right."

"Thank you so much. To feel John, it's like a whole new world to me."

John rubbed her shoulder, "Let's not open up the relationship just yet."

"John, you can touch her?" Gordon crossed his arms with interest.

"Yes, and the rest. Advanced technology," John grinned down at his brother.

"That's incredible," Scott smiled, "Can you leave the station EOS?"

"I'm still just a hologram projected from Thunderbird 5, I can only exist up here."

"But you won't be alone anymore cos I'll be here," John kissed her head.

"And now you're dating your hologram?" Virgil asked, "That's new."

"I've always loved my bird Virgil, and that's what EOS is, she's Thunderbird 5 so why can't I love her?"

"I'm not saying you can't."

"Let it go Virgil," Scott said as he smiled at EOS again, "It's good to see you part of the team EOS."

"Thank you, Scott."

John squeezed her shoulder, "Isn't she great?"

"She certainly is, you've done it again Brains," Gordon grinned at the young scientist who blushed.

"Stop it Gordon, all I did was change a couple of wires."

"Still, I love her all the same," John sighed happily as EOS snuggled up to him.

"Who do you love?" Kayo jumped down the steps landing gracefully by the sofas.

"Kayo, meet EOS."

"Pleased to meet you Kayo," EOS smiled at the dark haired girl staring up at her.

"So you're EOS? Nice to meet you in human form."

EOS giggled, "Yes, it's new but I love it, especially being with John."

Kayo nodded, "Yeah, I can see that, I'm going to have to go guys, I'm in the middle of my perimeter check."

Kayo exited the lounge at a faster pace than usual, but this went unnoticed by the others in the lounge, Virgil walked over to the piano and EOS watched him in fascination.

"John. Let me go over, I've never heard a piano."

John smiled, "Could one you take the holo-projector over please?"

Scott stood up and took the pad over to the piano placing it lightly down on top of the lid, "This good John?"

Virgil smirked as the hologram of EOS came round and sat down on the stool, "Seems to be fine John."

EOS watched Virgil's fingers dance on the keys and tried to touch them, she smiled when a low note sounded at her touch. "What did I do?"

John hovered by the piano, "Played the piano."

EOS looked up at John, "I did? I have so much to learn as a human now."

Virgil continued to play, "You'll get it, John is a good example."

"Thanks Virgil," John blushed slightly.

EOS sat back, "Will I ever need to look through that camera again?"

John shook his head, "No, you can be a hologram up there whenever you want. You're free to do that now."

EOS smiled, "I think I'm going to like that."


	11. In which Scott gets a letter

Scott closed his bedroom door and sat down at his desk as he unfolded a letter on the table, he read it slowly taking in each word as if it was made of pure gold.

 _"Dear Scott,_

 _I have arrived at the dock to where my submarine will take me to the research lab, but don't worry, I'll be back in a month. Look after your brothers whilst I'm gone but do not take full leadership, I don't want that pressure falling onto your shoulders so early on, keep the business going strong, you are definitely ready to control Thunderbird 1 without me watching you now. Look after Alan son, he needs you more than any of the others, he looks up to you for guidance and make sure Gordon doesn't pick on him. I already miss you all, but just know that I am always thinking of you. For now, until I reach somewhere to send letters from, farewell._

 _Dad."_

Scott sniffed and saw a tear fall onto the paper, he rubbed it quickly before it smudged and he read the date at the top of the page, this was now a year out of date and Jeff hadn't returned home. The paper crinkled slightly under Scott's hands as he held it tightly to his chest and he began to cry, tears rolled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes sorrowfully, he could feel his body shaking violently as he tried to keep in the sobs that were fighting to escape his throat, but with a painful intake of breath he found himself sobbing out loud and he knew someone would run into his room, he buried his head in his arms on the desk and waited for the arm to come around his shoulders, and it wasn't long before he felt it. A small hand gripped his shoulder and he found himself looking at Alan, he put the paper down and wrapped his arms around the youngest, his head resting against the blonde hair. Alan just held his eldest brother tightly and rested his cheek against Scott's chest finding that he couldn't keep his own emotions together as he felt a tear fall onto his nose from above. Scott stroked the back of Alan's head and regained control of his breaths, yet the waterworks continued to work their way slowly down his cheeks.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Alan asked in a small voice.

"I can't be there for you, for any of you. I've failed Dad."

"You're always there for us, what do you mean you've failed?" Alan clutched Scott's shirt slightly under his fingers.

"He wanted me to be your big brother, but balancing that between being a field commander is too hard, and I've been more of a boss than a family figure," Scott let go of Alan and walked over to his bed sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry Alan."

Alan almost ran over, not wanting to let Scott out of his grasp, "you've got nothing to be sorry for, dad left you in charge."

At these words Scott cried harder again, "he left me in charge of being a brother, he didn't want me to have to take on the responsibility of this organisation."

Alan sat back in shock at Scott's outburst and sent a message to Virgil in morse code quietly to come to Scott's room, he could almost hear the thunderous footsteps coming down the hallway, "and you've done that really well Scott," he looked round at Virgil who had appeared in the doorway and pleaded with his eyes for help.

Virgil walked in and squeezed Alan's shoulder before wrapping his arms around Scott's shoulders and placing a kiss on the back of his neck, "come on Scott."

Scott coughed slightly through his tears and leant forward to cover his face with his hands, "I'm a failure Virgil."

Virgil looked at Alan for an explanation, "you're not a failure and dad knew you'd cope when he left."

"He's been gone a year Virgil, he said he'd be home in a month. And we don't know what's happened to him," Scott looked back at his brother sitting behind him but couldn't hold Virgil's gaze.

Seeing those vibrant blues full of unshed tears broke Virgil's heart, "Alan, could you go and grab some tissues for me please and bring her?"

Alan nodded, "sure Virgil."

Virgil took Alan's vacated space on the bed and reached for Scott's hands, "look at me," he held his brother's tearful stare with difficulty, "you are not weak, and whatever that letter says is just a template. How do you know that he didn't find places to write from but they never got sent?"

"A year?"

"Let me finish. He's been gone for a year, yes I know that, but we know that he must've completed his research before he got..."

"He died Virgil, there's no way he's alive," Scott wiped his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"We don't know that he's dead, so don't make accusations," Virgil looked round as he heard Alan come back in with Kayo, "thanks Alan."

Scott hid his face from Kayo, "I'm fine."

Kayo snorted, "yeah, I can see that clearly," she walked over and rested Scott's head against her side, "Alan's told me everything. Don't be Jeff."

"But he told me to take over," Scott complained as he took a tissue from Alan's offered hand.

"He didn't say to become him though did he?" Virgil crossed his arms.

Scott reluctantly shook his head, "how else should I repay him?"

"Just be a brother, you're a great leader Scott, but as soon as you overthink you mess up, and it's not good for you," Kayo stroked Scott's hair gently.

Virgil smiled at the return of the deep blue orbs, "Kayo's right."

Alan nodded, "uh huh, we love you for who you are Scott."

Scott smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Kayo's waist before pulling her down onto the bed to kiss her.

Virgil smirked at Alan, "should we leave them to it?"

"I think so."

Scott turned from Kayo, "guys wait?"

"Yeah?" Virgil looked back.

"Thanks, I couldn't ask for better brothers," he held his hand out and Virgil went to hug him with Alan close behind, they were pulled into hugs and Kayo laughed at the small pile of Tracys, "I love you guys."

"We love you too Scott, now cheer up, Grandma is making brownies," Virgil squirmed out of the hug and waited by the door for Alan, "come on bro."

Alan gave Scott another hug then ran over to the door, "I want a brownie now."

Scott watched them leave then wrapped his arms around Kayo again, "am I being a good brother?"

Kayo smiled as she stroked his hair back, "you're being an excellent brother."

"I wish I hadn't cried though."

"I think it shows you're brave," she brushed her finger over his cheeks to wipe the tears away, "it shows you can release pain without fear. I love you for that."

Scott smiled as he looked at her, "You mean that?"

"Do I ever lie about you?" She held his face in her hands and kissed him, "I can't get over how beautiful your eyes are, they're so deep."

"And blue?"

"I was getting to that, I must be the luckiest girl on the planet to be able to gaze into them."

Scott half closed his eyes leaving a slither of blue shining out, "genetics baby," he ran his fingers through Kayo's silky ponytail and tugged the band gently, "You should wear it out."

Kayo reached up and pulled the band out letting her layered hair fly past her shoulders and around her face, "This is why I wear it up."

"It's gorgeous, I mean that."

Kayo laughed, "Thanks, it's pretty knotted though."

"I can make short work of that, turn round," Scott sat back against his pillow and sat Kayo gently in his lap, he stroked her hair back with his fingers then picked up a comb.

"Do I want to know why you have a comb?" Kayo raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"For my hair of course, I comb it before gelling it," he began to brush gently and felt Kayo shiver, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, that just feels really nice," Kayo closed her eyes then reopened them to look to the desk, "What upset you in the first place?"

Scott paused then looked down, "Dad's letter from last year, the only thing I have to remember him by before he left for good."

"What about your memories of him?"

"Yeah I still have those, but the letter is real, the indents from the pen to paper are ones he made."

Kayo nodded, "Hmm I guess they're a deep memory. Is there an address from where he wrote it from?"

Scott shook his head with a sniff, "Afraid not. We only have memories now," Scott brushed a strand of Kayo's hair gently, "Not much else."

Kayo nodded, "I don't think he's dead, let's not rule out survival just yet."

"You're right," Scott sighed quietly and kissed the back of her head before continuing to brush it.

"You'll get him back babe."

"I hope you're right."

"That feels great by the way."

"Want me to tie it back up or leave it?"

"Leave it," she refaced Scott and smiled sadly at his tearful expression, "he'll come back, that's what dads do."

Scott nodded as he blinked back tears, "I can't do this alone."

Kayo curled up into crosslegged position on the bed and reached out to stroke Scott's cheek, "you have me and your brothers, plus Grandma is always looking out for you."

"Yeah she is, I need to get myself together."

Kayo smiled and moved to kiss him closing her eyes slightly as his hand came up around her back and pulled her against him in a hard response, they fell back onto the bed still locked in a kiss and with a hard throw Kayo chucked her shoe at the door control for it to slide shut giving them some privacy. Kayo's fingers slipped down Scott's shirt and unbuttoned it quickly as she continued to kiss him, she ran her hands down his chest and smiled slightly as she pushed him down onto the pillow.


	12. In which Scott travels alone

Scott went alone, none of his family knew he had gone, but this was something he knew he needed to do. The rain pelted down across Thunderbird 1's body and Scott winced slightly as he heard it above his head, he tilted the ship down into a dive to land and checked the area for people, it looked like he was alone here too. He parked the ship in a space away from the sight of others and slung a coat over his uniform leaving only the top of his zip showing and his sash, he flipped the hood up over his hair and pulled the fluffy neckline under his chin as he left the ship and into the rain. He walked fairly briskly and his footsteps in the puddles echoed the rumble of thunder above, then with a sigh he reached where he had been dreading, he flipped back his hood leaving a couple of strands of hair to collapse slightly with the rain and looked down at the gravestone.

LUCILLE TRACY

LOVING WIFE

MOTHER OF FIVE

Scott hung his head and openly cried, his tears mixed with the rain and he felt himself shaking from the sobs he held back from the seeing eyes of his brothers, from his pocket he took out a small bouquet of flowers and laid them down across the grave then thrust his hand back into his pocket as he wiped the rain and tears off his face with the other, "I'll be strong mother, just like you taught me to be. I will always love you," he kissed his fingers and pressed them lightly onto his mother's name before turning from the grave pulling the hood back over his head again, when he returned home, he wouldn't say where he'd been, this was a place he came to alone whenever he felt he really needed to open up without others around.


	13. In which Thunderbird 1 crashes

The grapple was ripped out and Scott found himself falling in Thunderbird 1, nothing was working and he couldn't level her off.

"Scott, this is Grandma, bail out."

"Grandma I'm falling too fast, I'd be hit by my own ship. My only option is to go nose first."

The intercom rang through the house and reached Virgil's ears, he threw a hammer down and sprinted out of the pod as fast as he could, "Scott you listen to me, bail out now!"

"Virgil I can't, I'll die."

"You'll die if you nose dive her into the mountains."

Scott shook his head, "Thunderbird 1 out, I'll report back when I've landed."

Virgil cursed and ran into the lounge almost colliding with Kayo, "That crazy son of a bitch."

"Virgil!" Grandma scolded as she glanced at Alan.

"He's going to die grandma because he's so stubborn," Virgil brought up the live feed of Thunderbird 1's tracker, "I don't want to see another bird go dark."

Scott pulled the nose up and closed his eyes as alarm bells rang around him in the cockpit, there was a crash of glass beneath him as the viewing window struck the mountain and he felt the cold air come blowing in, he lurched forwards as the craft hit a rock head on and he struck his forehead on the steering sticks, smoke billowed around him and he could feel heat from behind, he turned his head painfully and saw flames lighting up the back of the cockpit, he had to get out fast before the fire made contact with the medical equipment, he slid out of the chair and crawled out of the broken window being careful of the shards of glass that were pointing out at various angles. Scott coughed and collapsed on the mountain side away from Thunderbird 1, he closed his eyes and lost consciousness as a loud bang echoed around the cliffs.

Virgil paced nervously, "The signal has gone, Grandma it's gone. I have to get out there."

Alan gripped Jeff's chair that Grandma was sitting in, "Is Scott ok?"

Grandma shook her head, "I don't know."

Kayo nodded, "I'll get out there, Virgil come with me in Thunderbird 2."

"I can't use the hanger until we have Thunderbird 4 cleared out."

"Then move the pod somewhere and take another one. We need to get out there."

"Alright, Thunderbird 4 do you read me?"

"Uh huh," Gordon moaned.

"Gordon get a grip and move, I need to get to Scott. Thunderbird 1 has crashed."

"What?" Brains exclaimed.

"Didn't you wonder why I ran off, and didn't you hear Scott?" Virgil frowned.

"Yes, well we were kinda occupied with the sub. We'll move the pod over, are you launching Thunderbird 2?"

"Yes, as soon as possible. Just be gone when I get into the craft."

"FAB."

Virgil boarded Thunderbird 2 from his chute and spotted Thunderbird Shadow turn to face the outside of the Island, "Let's get out of here, don't worry Scott, I'm coming."

Scott opened his eyes painfully and spotted the snowcapped peak was dotted with red splotches, he felt his head and brought his hand back noticing it too was covered in blood, "Ugh crap,'" he turned his head and looked back to where Thunderbird 1 was smoking on the mountainside, "Brains is going to kill me."

Thunderbird 2 caught up with Shadow and flew alongside her, "Are you alright Kayo?"

"It's you I'm more worried about, he's your brother."

"Yes, but he means a lot to you too."

Kayo sighed and looked across to the green ship beside her own, "I love him Virgil, and if anything has happened to him, oh god, I don't know what I'll do, it'll destroy me."

Virgil nodded, "Let's step on it, going to full throttle."

"FAB."

The two Thunderbirds arrived and Shadow latched onto the mountain side, Thunderbird 2 landed neatly onto the cliff ledge and Virgil stared in horror at the smoky remain of Thunderbird 1.

"Scott, where are you?" He whispered as he powered down the engines, then with a run he went down on the platform to the snowy ground.

Kayo clambered down the mountain and ran over to join Virgil, "Where is he? Virgil, the cockpit is burnt out."

"He must've got out, he's just got to be around here."

Kayo walked away from the burn site and followed the red drips, "Virgil! There's blood here."

Virgil looked over and dropped a part of the pilot chair back onto the ground before joining Kayo, "It's fresh, keep following the drops."

The drops led them over a small ledge and that's where they saw a blue body huddled over in the snow, Virgil sprinted forward and collapsed by the body throwing off the jaws of life as he did before bursting into tears.

"Scott? Bro? Wake up please."

"Virgil, his head, he's cut it."

Virgil sobbed as he clutched his brother's body to his, "Please Scott."

The figure coughed slightly and muttered, "Virgil?"

Virgil sighed a breath of relief, "Oh thank god. I thought you were dead."

Scott chocked a soft chuckle, "You can't become the eldest that easily."

Kayo knelt beside Virgil, "Hey baby."

"Kayo, I'm sorry."

"For what? Almost dying on me, there have been worse times. Let me see that head of yours."

Scott turned with a wince, "I struck it on the sticks."

Kayo dabbed his head with a cloth, "That will need stitches, you're coming home with us."

"What about Thunderbird 1?"

Virgil ran a hand through Scott's hair gently, "I don't think there's much we can do about that, she's pretty beat up."

Scott closed his eyes sorrowfully, "The Mechanic will pay for this."

Kayo wrapped his head in a bandage then kissed his forehead, "There you are, my brave soldier."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "get a room."

Kayo hit him, "Tease!"

"I barely felt that," Virgil smirked as he helped Scott to sit up, "I'm afraid you're going to have to fly with me Scott, Kayo came in Shadow."

"That's fine, just gotta hope Brains will be forgive me for what I've done to Thunderbird 1."

Virgil helped Scott to his feet, supporting his brother's weight against his side, "I'm sure he will but right now, all I'm interested in is getting you home," he picked up the jaws and walked with Scott slowly whilst Kayo ran ahead to board Shadow, "what are you like Scott?"

"It was the mechanic."

Virgil sighed, "you still went after him."

"He stole dad's plane, rather, he's stolen."

"You could've died Scott, dad would have never wanted to risk our lives to save a plane."

"Virg, that's one of the only surviving things we have of dad, and we've lost it, thanks to me."

Virgil frowned as he helped Scott up to the cockpit, "it's not your fault, why would you think it was?"

Scott shrugged as he sat down next to his brother, "I was after her last."

Virgil fired up Thunderbird 2 and followed Shadow back to the island, "don't blame yourself Scott, you don't need to. We'll get the TV21 back, you just look after yourself. You're going to have a great scar once that heals."

"Wonderful," Scott rolled his eyes then winced slightly, "at the moment it just hurts."

"Close your eyes Scott, we're nearly home."

Scott closed his eyes and tried to snooze as Thunderbird 2 made her final approach onto Tracy Island, Brains waited in the med bay and heard the hanger doors close, it wasn't long before Virgil and Kayo came in supporting Scott between them.

"Oh dear then, what have you done to yourself, Scott?" Brains helped the eldest onto the bed.

"It was the Mechanic. But there's worse news, we need a new Thunderbird 1."

Brains shook his head, "I'll get you sorted here then get to work."

Virgil smirked, "better make sure she's identical."

"That doesn't help, Virgil," Brains muttered as he numbed Scott's head before threading a needle.

Kayo clutched Scott's hand, "you'll be ok baby."

"I've had stitches before Kayo, you don't need to rip my hand off," Scott smiled at her.

Kayo loosened her grip, "I guess I hate stitches more than you."

"Hold still Scott, if you can."

Virgil smiled, "I'll see you guys later, I need to continue helping Gordon with Thunderbird 4."

"Bye Virgil," Kayo sat beside Scott's bed and stroked his hand rhythmically as Brains stitched up the wound, "you do have quite a knack for getting scraped up."

Brains smirked, "she has a point Scott."

"This wasn't my fault though, I didn't know the TV21 was stronger than Thunderbird 1. Although, Brains, you did."

"You can't pin this on me, you chased him down before I could stop you. Now try not to wince, I have to apply the glue."

"Why would I wince..? Ahhhh that's hot!"

"That's why."

Kayo kissed his hand, "shh it's nearly over."

"Kayo, I need your soothing powers," Scott's eyes watered slightly.

"Of course," Kayo kissed his hand again, "not long."

Small tears rolled down Scott's cheeks, "I'm not crying, it's just from keeping my eyes open so long."

Kayo smirked, "sure it is, I'm here for you."

"You're all done Scott, you can get up now if you want but I do recommend rest."

"Thanks Brains."

"I'll take him to my room Brains, thank you," Kayo helped Scott to his feet.

Kayo pulled her duvet up around Scott's neck gently and chuckled as he tried to get up.

"Lie still honey, you're not going anywhere."

"But Kayo," Scott whined back.

"Still or I'll tie you to the bed."

"Cheeky."

"Not like that," she stroked his head, "are you still in pain?"

"Kayo, I smashed my head open. What do you think?"

"No need to be sarcastic," she crossed her arms.

"Sorry babe. Hmm I guess I'll have a huge scar like Virgil's."

"You might but it'll be awesome. Want a song?"

"You could try."

Kayo went over to her harp, "bet you weren't expecting this."

"Since when do you play the harp?"

"Secret I've been keeping," she ran her fingers across the strings, "it calms me down after dealing with criminals and various other idiots."

Scott smiled, "that's beautiful honey, can you play me something then?"

Kayo chuckled, "you don't know this, I've written it myself," she began to play, and outside Virgil paused his walk on the way to the lounge.

"Who's playing? That can't be Kayo."

Scott closed his eyes dreamily as he listened to Kayo play her harp, "what made you pick this instrument up and not, I don't know, piano or something?"

Kayo looked up from her fingers, "it sounded nicer and gentle," she heard a knock, "hmm who's that?"

Virgil opened the door, "Kayo?"

"This is my room Virgil, who else would you expect to be in here?"

Virgil looked over to Scott who was lying in Kayo's bed under a blanket, "well..."

"That's not new, we've been dating for months. Are you here to check on Scott or explore my talent?"

"Well, I did hear the harp, was that you?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "of course it was Virgil, you know I only play guitar and piano."

"It was just a guess."

"Uh huh. Silly guess," Scott smirked.

"It sounded beautiful, that's all I was going to say."

"Thank you," Kayo smiled.

Virgil paused by the door, "so, are you definitely ok Scott?"

Kayo sighed, "come on in Virgil, I'll play for you too if you'd like?"

Virgil walked over to the bed and stroked Scott's stitch on his head, "still hurting?"

"A bit. But I'll survive."

Kayo began to play again, "you were still stubborn about being taken here."

Virgil sat on the bed, "don't think you're going to see Thunderbird 1, you need to sleep."

Scott groaned as he snuggled down under the covers, "I know. I also know that both of you will hold me down if I try to get out of this bed."

"You guess correctly," Kayo smirked as she changed key.

"What made you learn the harp sis?" Virgil looked over at her as Scott closed his eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's a hard instrument, I mean seven pedals. I just deal with three."

Kayo laughed, "it's not that hard Virgil. Want to play?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Meh, your loss. People are always impressed by this instrument," Kayo got up and crossed the room to stand beside Scott, "another way I got your brother," she kissed his head then ran her hand through his hair, "I'll see you later."

Virgil watched her go then looked back at the harp, "maybe later."

Meanwhile down in Thunderbird 1's hanger, Brains was finishing the final checks on the rocket and Max was securing the passwords, Alan wandered in and looked up at his brother's ship.

"You fixed her again Brains?"

"Alan, she's ready. But I don't think Scott is."

"How injured was he?"

"Cut head, and bruises."

Alan sighed, "can you keep a secret for me?"

Brains raised his eyebrows, "what secret?"

"From Scott," Alan took a breath, "I was so worried for Scott earlier, I thought he wouldn't come home."

Brains smiled, "he was fine. Thunderbird 1 was more damaged. Ah, I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks Brains," Alan left the hanger and spotted Gordon pacing near Thunderbird 4's tank, "hey Gordon?"

Gordon looked round sadly, "what?"

"You ok? You look like someone's just stolen your joke book."

"Thunderbird 4 still isn't fixed. Thunderbird 1 is taking up all the time."

Alan took a step back, "Gordon, our brother was almost killed. Both birds are important."

Virgil came down the stairs humming and heard Alan whining, "hey what's wrong youngsters?"

"Gordon is being selfish."

"Oh please?!"

"Gordon, we'll get Thunderbird 4 fixed. You came out of that crash with barely a scratch, Scott came out with a cracked skull."

"No change there then."

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "Gordon!"

Gordon shrank back, "it's true."

Alan nodded, "Brains says he'll be ok but he was pretty hurt."

"Alan, could you go to Thunderbird 4 and wait for me?" Virgil smiled.

"Fine."

Gordon turned his back from Virgil, "also, I thought you were helping me with my bird. Then you just walked off."

"I went to see Scott."

"It's his fault that he crashed, he didn't need to go after dad's ship. There was no plan."

"Don't you dare say that Gordon, the grapple failed, it had nothing to do with Scott or the TV21. What's the matter with you?"

Gordon sighed, "you know what Thunderbird 4 means to me..."

"That still doesn't explain why you're being so selfish towards our elder brother."

"No, I know. Virgil, please help me fix my bird."

Virgil smiled, "you can't do it without me."

John called down into the hanger, "guys, we have a situation, and whatever you do, don't let Scott know."

Kayo stepped out from behind Shadow, "I've got that covered."

"See you in the lounge," John smirked slightly then cut the feed.

Kayo chuckled, "I'll make sure Scott is out, then I'll join you guys."


	14. In which Virgil makes a friend

"Scott, have the last victims got out safely?"

"Yep. Gordon and I are just checking. Emergency services are getting the wounded away and recovery vehicles are relocating those who can walk."

"FAB, I'm doing a final check in here before I leave."

"Understood Virgil, don't take too long. That building won't stay up forever."

"Not planning on staying in here too long I assure you, out," Virgil trod carefully across the debris and rubble when he heard a faint beeping from his wrist controller, "a life reading? Scott, I'm getting a life reading, it's faint."

"A person?"

"Must be. I'm going in to look for them, if I'm not out in ten minutes, bring in the pod."

"You've got it."

Virgil looked above him to where the ceiling of a room had collapsed in on itself, the beep was still registering and he followed the direction, as he approached the broken flight of stairs the beeping suddenly got louder and he swore he heard a strange call, "it can't be," he knelt down and cleared the rubble away with his hands abandoning the jaws for a second. There, tucked into a ball and hidden in a cloth, was a small tortoiseshell kitten. It looked up at Virgil with big blue eyes and meowed sadly giving him the guess that it's mother hadn't made it through the shaking, it shrank into the cloth more and Virgil felt his eyes welling up slightly at the little bundle.

"Virgil? You still there bro?"

Virgil sat back on his heels and answered, "I'm fine, I've found our little victim. You won't believe what it is."

"Alright. Hurry up, John says that building has five minutes tops."

"FAB, out," Virgil reached out and spoke gently trying not to scare the already frightened kitten, "shh shh, there you are. I'll get you out of here," he reached into one of his pockets on the sash, and brought out a small blanket smiling when the kitten immediately nestled into it, "let's go," Virgil ran back towards the entrance to the building holding the kitten in one hand and balancing half the jaws on the other.

Scott turned round at the sound of running and breathed a sigh of relief, "Virgil, nice one. Wow a tiny victim. Did you rescue a baby?"

Virgil shook his head, "much smaller. This little guy."

Scott chuckled as the kitten looked up at the light, "poor little guy, how did you find him?"

"He was tucked away under some old rags."

Gordon jogged up to join them, "what have you got there Virg?"

"It's a kitten Gordon," Scott smiled, "and Virgil's new pet it seems."

"I can't just claim it, it might belong to someone."

Gordon shook his head, "I think it's a stray, not one of those villagers said anything about a missing cat. He's yours bro, but I might catnap him," he winked as he stroked the kitten's ears.

"Are we done here, guys?" Virgil tucked the kitten up into the blanket again.

"Yep, we were waiting for you."

"See you in the sky," Virgil made his way over to Thunderbird 2 and opened the pod to drop the jaws off, "Gordon, think you can look after the kitten whilst I fly us home?"

"Sure. But he looks hungry, do you have milk on board? He's only a baby."

"I have water, that'll have to do for now."

"I'll make him a bottle, and do not tell Alan I bottle fed a kitten."

Virgil laughed, "deal, as long as you don't take the piss that this little guy melts my heart."

"Deal," Gordon followed Virgil up into the cockpit and as they took off he went to find some water in the storage containers, "hey stop scratching, I'm trying to help you."

Virgil smirked, "giving you trouble, is he? He'll get an extra treat."

Gordon grimaced as he came back to sit down with the kitten in his lap, "he has sharp claws. If he's going to be yours then you should probably take him to a vet at some point."

"I can't exactly land this baby in a parking space can I? I'll go tomorrow in the jet. Besides I haven't actually decided whether to keep him or not, we'll see what Grandma thinks."

"Don't let the kitten become her test subject for food or he'll lose his nine lives very quickly. He's already used up one today."

"Don't talk like that," Virgil looked down at the kitten who yawned and curled up in Gordon's lap, "now don't move or he'll wake up."

Gordon sighed then smiled, "what are you going to name him?"

"I've been thinking. I might call him Claude-D."

"Claude-D? What's the extra D for?"

"Debussy. Claude Debussy."

Gordon shook his head, "you're such a musical nerd."

"He's one of my favourite composers, plus he suits the name Claude."

"Meh, it's your kitten."

"Hold onto him, beginning our final descent."

"FAB."

On the island Kayo was waiting in the lounge for Scott, she heard some gentle singing coming upstairs and grinned as the eldest walked round the corner.

"Scott."

Scott ran into the room and twirled her round before kissing her gently, he ran his fingers down her cheek then followed her to the sofa, "guess what Virgil is bringing home?"

"I'm bad at guessing games, you know that."

"You're not that bad," Scott smiled as he propped his feet up across her legs.

Kayo pushed them off with a small grunt, "has he met someone or something?"

"Not on this occasion. No, think smaller."

Kayo laughed, "I'm not playing a guessing game. Can't I just wait till he comes in?"

"Oh alright, Thunderbird 2 has just landed anyway."

Kayo leant against his shoulder, "how was the rescue? Any casualties?"

"Not by our hand. The earthquake had taken some lives before we got there, but we got the village evacuated before the main aftershocks struck."

"Well done."

"You? Any progress on the Hood?" Scott ran his fingers through Kayo's hair.

"Nothing. Now that I left him for good he's been quiet around me, he doesn't leave traps for me to walk into anymore."

"But that's good isn't it?"

"Not if you want me to keep tabs on him."

"I guess not..." Scott looked up, "hey Virgil."

"I have a surprise," Virgil carried the bundle down into the ring.

"A baby?" Kayo raised an eyebrow.

"Of some sorts yes, but not a human baby, it's a..."

Kayo squeaked, "a kitten, awwh how adorable," she picked up the little ball of fluff and tickled its tummy, "girl or boy?"

"Boy. I've named him Claude."

"He's so cute," Kayo laughed as the kitten meowed, "and such a tiny meow. Wait till grandma sees him."

"Wait till grandma sees who?" Grandma stood at the entrance of the lounge with her hands on her hips, "did I hear a loud exclamation of some sort?"

Virgil turned round, "I found something on the rescue."

Grandma walked down into the ring, "yes?"

"And it's a kitten."

Kayo stood up, "look at him Grandma Tracy, isn't he cute?"

Grandma smiled at the kitten curled up in Kayo's arms, "you found him, Virgil? Where was his mum?"

"I don't know, I don't think she made it. It was a big earthquake, this little guy is a stray."

"Have you named him?"

"Yep. He's called Claude."

Scott stood up, "what are we going to do with him, Grandma? He's so young, and we're barely around to look after him."

Grandma smiled, "we'll find a way. But we'll need to get him vaccinated and stuff. When are you going to the vet?"

"Tomorrow," Virgil took the kitten off Kayo again and sat down on the edge of the table, "so I can keep him?"

"Of course you can."

Alan walked into the lounge, "you guys are back. How was the...is that a kitten?"

Virgil nodded, "yep. I found him after the earthquake."

"Poor little guy," Alan smiled and knelt beside Virgil's legs to stroke the kitten, "what's he called softy?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes and kicked out at his younger brother, "I'm not soft! And his name is Claude."

Alan laughed, "is he hurt at all?"

"Doesn't seem to be but I'm not a vet, he hasn't walked yet. I found him curled up under the stairs at the disaster area."

Alan picked him up to put him down on the ground but the kitten meowed unhappily, "what's wrong?"

"What is it with you and animals Alan?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't upset him," Alan crossed his arms as Virgil replaced the kitten in his lap where it began purring again.

"You put him down on the ground, maybe he is hurt," Virgil checked the time, "Two o'clock our time, I could take him to the vets now."

"Virgil, you've just been out on a mission, get some rest," Grandma tutted.

"I'm fine Grandma, really."

"I'll come with you Virgil," Kayo got up, "anything to make sure this kitten gets better."

"Alright you two, take the jet though," Grandma turned towards the stairs to the kitchen and Kayo joined Virgil at the small table.

"I'll hold him if you fly."

"He's my kitten, you fly."

Gordon chuckled, "never thought I'd see Virgil get defensive over a kitten."

"Well I did rescue it," Virgil shrugged, "seems only fair that I take him to the vet."

"He can't travel on your lap, Virgil."

"How else do you think he'll travel? We don't own a cat basket."

Kayo smiled, "I might have something, get the jet ready and I'll take Claude."

Virgil sighed and handed the tortoiseshell over, "see you in the hanger."

Alan watched them leave the lounge, "Virgil is really attached to this kitten."

Scott nodded, "cats were mum's favourite and Virgil takes after her the most. Dad preferred dogs, but for some reason, they never actually bought a pet. Dad said he was going to buy Mum a kitten for Christmas but she died before he could."

John called in from the space station, "how did the rescue go Scott?"

"Hey John. Successfully and Virgil has brought us a present, he's just taking it to the mainland for a check over."

John raised an eyebrow, "shall I call back later?"

"Come down later and meet it. That would be easier."

"FAB. Over and out."

"Won't it be dangerous having a kitten roaming around the island?" Gordon asked as he leant back against the sofa.

"I don't think this is a good idea but Virgil seems really attached to it. We just have to make sure it doesn't go down to the hangers or anything."

"Easier said than done, this is a cat we're talking about," Alan said a little worriedly.

"Yep. We'll just have to wait and see," Scott watched the jet leave the island then sat down at the piano.

Virgil and Kayo walked into the vets and over to the desk.

"Hi, our kitten is poorly, we think he has a broken leg."

"No problem, if you could wait through there and the vet will be with you shortly. What's your name please?"

"Tanusha Kyrano," Kayo said quickly not wanting to use her shortened name.

"Thank you. Shouldn't be too long."

Kayo smiled, "thank you."

Virgil followed her to the waiting room, "well that was the easy part, now how do we say where we found this little guy?"

Kayo sat down, "umm, we'll have to improvise. You of all people know we can't blow our cover."

Virgil nodded, "think of a back story, but one which doesn't make us sound like we hurt him."

"We live in a rocky terrain, maybe we could say he must've slipped."

"Miss Kyrano please?"

Kayo cursed inside, why wouldn't they have used her first name, "here," she stood up, "let's go Virgil."

The vet closed the door, "so, who do we have here?"

Virgil took the kitten out of the basket, "this tortoiseshell, we think he's broken his leg, possibly whilst out in the garden."

"Let's see," the vet ran his finger down claude's leg and frowned when the kitten meowed, "umm feels like a fracture rather than a break thankfully, but there's something else here. He's very young to be sold like this, when did you get him?"

Kayo sighed and looked at Virgil, "well."

"We found him, alone. I think he was abandoned here on the mainland, it was just luck that we found him."

The vet began preparing an x-ray, "you should've bought him here straight away. I'll run some tests on him to make sure he's not poorly or anything else."

"How long will that take doctor?" Kayo asked.

"About half an hour, you're welcome to stay in here if you'd like?"

"We'll come back, want to get a coffee sis?"

Kayo nodded, "sure, I'll leave you my number in case you need us."

The vet smiled, "thank you, don't worry. Your kitten will be fine. We might be able to get him re-homed too."

"No, but," Virgil started but Kayo held him back.

"We'll be back later," Kayo pushed him out and closed the door gently, "Virg, don't start arguments. You'll keep the kitten, I'll make sure of that. You rescued him, you keep him."

Virgil looked down with a sigh, "sorry."

"Chin up, you owe me a slice of cake," Kayo nudged him in the ribs, "come on, smile."

Later that afternoon the two returned home with the kitten very happy, Virgil had persuaded the vet that he could look after the kitten and had even let Kayo fly home so he could hold the basket, they walked into the lounge where Grandma was offering cookies to Alan who was trying his best to avoid even touching them, and John was talking to Scott about the rescue.

"Guess who gets to keep the kitten?" Kayo sang out.

Alan grinned, "so we own a cat?"

John raised an eyebrow, "we own a what?"

Virgil nodded, "yep. And his leg is all fixed up so he can explore."

"Virgil, do not let him go downstairs. We don't want a nasty accident there, oh and keep him away from Max."

"I've got it Grandma, he'll stay with me most of the time probably. I'll show him the rooms now so he gets adjusted," Virgil put the kitten down and it immediately ran for cover under the table in the centre of the ring, John chuckled as he watched the kitten and his brother shrugged, "he'll get used to it," he walked over to the piano and began to play.

Scott smiled at John's confusion, "Virgil rescued a kitten on the mission."

"He's a cute little guy isn't he? A bit timid though."

"He's fine on people's laps and stuff, but the ground is scary for him after what he's been through," Scott smiled.

"Yeah, I'll bet. A 6 scale earthquake."

Alan watched the kitten emerge and tilt its head towards the music, "he's living up to his name Virgil, looks like he likes the piano."

Claude scampered up the steps and stopped near the piano again tilting his head side to side hearing the music, then he did something Virgil couldn't believe, the kitten curled his body up beside his foot.

"Claude what are you doing? That can't be comfortable, I don't want to hurt you," Virgil looked down at his foot, "come up here," he reached down and picked the kitten up receiving a sharp meow before placing him between his thighs, "there," Claude yawned and rested his chin atop of Virgil's leg.

Scott smiled at Kayo before swinging her into his arms, "so is the kitten ours?"

"Of course it is," Kayo kissed his cheek then sat down on the sofa as Scott walked over to the piano.

"Awwh Virgil, isn't that the cutest photo ever," Scott grinned down at the small ball of fluff against Virgil's leg, "you managed to keep him without resorting to violence?"

"Of course I did, and the kitten is mine. No way was I going to give him up."

"What happens if he chooses to sleep in someone else's room?"

"We both know that's not going to happen, but I need to go shopping for cat supplies at some point."

Grandma smiled, "I'll do that son, the last thing we need is our Thunderbird 2 pilot unavailable for a mission because he's shopping."

"Awwh Grandma that makes me sound, well, I'm not so, leave it at that."

"I know you're not, I just can't believe how many ways you've taken after your mother. The artwork, the music skills on any instrument made, and her love for cats."

"Did she really love cats Grandma?" Scott asked as he leant beside the stool to stroke the kitten.

"Yep, she desperately wanted one, but got five boys instead," Grandma winked and the others laughed.


	15. In which there's a harp

Kayo sat at her desk going over a lead to the Hood when she heard her door beep for access, she turned and pressed the intercom.

"Yep?"

"It's Virgil, can I come in?"

"Sure," Kayo opened the door and smiled as her brother walked in, "what's wrong?"

"I was thinking about your offer earlier, and the answer is yes."

"Yes?"

"To the harp lessons."

Kayo smirked and walked over to the harp, "you better have patience cos it's not an easy instrument to learn."

"I'll get it," Virgil ran a hand through his hair.

"Take a seat and prepare to suffer."

Virgil sat down behind the strings and Kayo pushed the harp against his shoulder, "heavier than I thought it'd be."

"Come on Virgil, you've held up buildings."

"Very funny," Virgil balanced the harp between his legs and rested his hands on the strings, "now what?"

Kayo chuckled, "now, rest your fingers like this," she guided Virgil's fingers on the strings, "so you can pluck these, and do not laugh."

"You think I'm that immature?"

"I know you are. Now, the strings are like piano strings except they're laid out vertically not horizontally. ABCDEFG and repeat all the way from the bottom to the top."

"So what are the pedals for then?"

"Tuners. Flat, sharps and naturals. Top notch is flat, and bottom notch is sharp. Middle is a C."

"So if I depressed this one I would make it a flat?"

Kayo nodded, "you've got to play it fast though. But it's not like a piano piece, you don't need to pedal much. Only to change certain notes."

"So I don't really have to worry about them?"

Kayo shook her head, "not really. They just change pitches."

Virgil nodded, "great. How do you glissando on here?"

"See that pedal there?"

"Yep."

"Press that down and I'll show you what to do," Kayo watched him press the pedal down and then pulled a stool up next to him, "now run your hands along the strings like this," she demonstrated and saw Virgil smile out of the corner of her eye, "hey less of the flirty eyes."

Virgil laughed, "as if I would flirt, that would go against my brother. You just make this look so easy, harp is difficult."

"I know, I remember my first lesson on the harp. It was really hard. Now try that glissando."

Virgil held the pedal down and ran his fingers along the strings, "wow."

"Relaxing isn't it?" Kayo opened a drawer, "reading for harp is much much harder," she walked back over, "get up a second, I'll play you something."

Virgil leant against Kayo's desk, "what?"

Kayo simply smiled and set the pedals to the key of Claire de Lune before plucking the strings gently and beginning to play the whole piece without fault, she ran her fingers along the strings quickly then finished the lullaby, "what do you think?"

"Wow Kayo, that was amazing."

"Thank you. Want to have a go?"

Virgil nodded and took Kayo's place at the harp, "yep, I know this piece by heart on the piano so I should be able to play it by ear."

Kayo crossed her arms, "prove it and don't pedal like piano, or you'll screw up."

"Polite."

"It's the truth though."

Virgil simply smiled, "ok Virg, let's do this. Set the key first," he nudged the pedals into place, "and the strings," he plucked the nylon gently and got through some of the introduction, slowly and steadily he got through the first movement of the piece and smiled as Kayo wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "thanks Kayo, you're a great teacher."

"Ha. Thanks, I just hope I can be a good pupil to your brother, he's going to teach me how to play the piano."

"It's easier than the harp I'll say that," Virgil stood up and set the harp back down onto its base, "but I know where I'll be coming to get relaxation now."

"Hey, I don't play for free," Kayo stuck her tongue out at Virgil who simply laughed, "don't think you can get a piece like that."

"Worth a shot," Virgil ruffled her hair and was met by a tackle throwing him to the floor, he looked up at Kayo lying on top of him, "I take that as a no then."

An alarm sounded through the house and Kayo helped Virgil to his feet before he kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For the lesson, let's go. John needs us."


	16. In which it's Easter

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5..." Gordon counted as he and Alan faced the wall and hid their faces as their two older brothers hid Easter eggs around the lounge, John stayed out of the way announcing that he thought Easter egg hunts were boring and babyish.

Virgil hid an egg on the shelf, "but John, think about the fun of those two not finding them and we get to eat them."

John shrugged, "I've never been a lover of chocolate really."

Scott hid one in the piano, "your loss John, I would've joined in happily, but someone has to hide these somewhere," he went over to the pool table leaving Virgil grinning.

"He's involved without even knowing it."

"How do you mean?"

"I've hidden his Easter egg somewhere in the house. You know that big one he bought for himself?"

John laughed, "he's going to kill you."

"I'm willing to take that risk. Ooh better get going. Alan and Gordon are fast counters," Virgil left the lounge at a run leaving John wondering what to do, footsteps returned, "do me a favour John, hide these somewhere."

John caught the two eggs and looked down at them, one was red and the other yellow indicating who's was who's, and he decided to hide them up on the balcony of the lounge, "so immature. We're International Rescue. Oh well."

Gordon sighed and decided to find out whether or not Scott and Virgil were ready, "are you done yet!?" He yelled from down the corridor.

Virgil stood in the lounge with Scott and John, "yes!"

"Are we doing clue system?" Scott asked as Alan and Gordon ran in.

"No, they're smart," Virgil watched as Alan looked everywhere but in front of him, "to some degree."

John chuckled as he read through some system checks of Thunderbird 5, "yep. I can see that."

Gordon lifted up all the cushions on the sofa but found nothing, "huh? I was sure there would be one there."

"You're being too obvious bro, search where you wouldn't think of searching. That's the only clue I'm giving," Virgil stretched out on the sofa now that Gordon had finished messing with it, "Alan, anything yet?"

"If 'this counts?" Alan held up a red egg.

"Yep, Alan leads by one," Scott smiled, "Gordon you're looking for yellow eggs."

"Yeah I've got that thanks. I'd like to find just one at the moment, alone."

Scott shrugged, "just trying to help."

"Well stop."

Virgil laughed, "it's just an Easter egg hunt Gordon, calm down."

Alan placed his on the piano, "how many each are there?"

"Five," John sat down beside the bookcase, "so have fun."

Gordon took the stairs up to the balcony, "who's looking after Thunderbird 5 John?"

"Eos. Grandma wanted me down because it's Easter Sunday."

Scott picked up his guitar from where he had left it the day before and began to play, "Gordon?"

Gordon sighed as he continued to search the balcony above the main ring, "what?"

"Found anything yet?"

"Urgh shut up!"

Alan ran up to join him and searched, "ooh another red one! I'm winning."

An hour passed and Alan sat on the sofa happily having found all of his eggs, Gordon however, was not so fortunate, having found all but one. Virgil sat at the piano playing the theme to The Pink Panther making both Scott and John laugh much to the aquanaut's frustration.

"What is so funny?" Gordon demanded as he checked the shelves for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes.

Virgil shrugged, "nothing nothing, just keep looking."

Alan frowned at the piano playing then looked up at Scott, "what is the joke?"

Scott smirked and whispered in Alan's ear, "his last egg is inside the piano, on the shelf."

Alan laughed then bit his lip as Gordon glared at him, "umm I think I'll go and see how Grandma is in the kitchen…"

As Alan ran past her, Kayo walked into the lounge and looked across to Virgil playing whilst Gordon seemed to be acting out a scene from a spy movie.

"What is going on?"

"Hey Kayo, Easter egg hunt for the kids, but Gordon has lost," Scott smiled.

"I haven't lost, I'm beginning to think you didn't hide five for me."

"Oh no there is one more, and it's closer to you than you think."

Kayo walked over to the piano and coughed a silent laugh, "oh yeah."

Gordon gasped, "oh come on that's not fair, do you know where it is Kayo?"

"Yep, just seen it, I can't believe you haven't found it, the clues are all here."

Virgil began to play the theme from Mission Impossible, "is anyone filming this?"

John got out his phone, "I can if you want me to?"

Kayo sat down beside Scott who wrapped his arm around her, "why are you doing an Easter egg hunt?"

"It was to see if our youngest brothers are still quick to locate objects, hey Gordon?"

"What?"

"Imagine this last egg is someone trapped in a building, and you've got to find them. Right now they've been waiting a whole hour for you."

"Oh fuck off!" Gordon scowled and continued searching, "Virgi, I swear to God, if you play one more piece of music, I'll cut your fingers off."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "drama queen. This piece will help you, and if it doesn't then you really are blind," he began to sing which made Gordon madder, "eggony and ivory, live in perfect harmony."

"You changed the lyrics?" Gordon asked, "am I missing something?"

Kayo choked on her tea hearing this remark and Scott had to rub her back, "missing! Haha!"

Gordon growled and looked at the piano, "I don't see anything, I've already checked the...oh," his face turned as red as the Easter eggs Alan had on the table, "I see it."

Virgil grinned, "and that's the last victim found! Another mission successfully completed."

Scott chuckled, "I would've thought you'd have found that one immediately."

John closed the book he had been reading, "so are we done finally?"

Virgil stretched, "yep, oh wait before I forget. Scott?"

"Yep?"

"I'm afraid we couldn't let just the little ones have fun so your Easter egg is hidden somewhere in the house."

Scott's friendly expression turned into one of utter distraught, "are you kidding me? You stole my egg?!"

Virgil shrugged, "it was too easy. Now run along. We'll meet you in the kitchen."

John chuckled, "this search, I might film."

Kayo kissed Scott's cheek, "it's just an egg, oh and I'm the one who's hidden it."

Virgil laughed, "you always suspect the wrong person brother."

"You're lucky I love you Kayo," Scott stood up with a sigh, "am I being timed for this?"

Kayo looked at her com, "let's give you half an hour to start, then go from there," she sniffed the air, "sounds like dinner is ready, I'm starved."

Virgil leapt up from the stool, "I get first choice of chicken wings!" Scott watched in jealousy as his siblings ran down to the kitchen.

"Then there was one. Half an hour, I'll find it in twenty minutes, they'll see," Scott began to search the lounge.


	17. In which, there's trouble sleeping

Alan lay tossing in his bed, he wouldn't normally be in the actual bed but ever since the last mission he went on he had been finding it harder to sleep on the floor with no protection around him, the moonlight lit up his room and the small figure clutching the pillow, outside in the corridor Virgil was making his way back from the kitchen when he heard whimpering coming from inside his youngest brother's bedroom, he paused at the door and gently nudged it open not wanting to cause his brother alarm, he looked in and over to the bed where he could make out Alan shaking under the covers, Virgil moved quickly and placed his glass down before closing the window before walking over to the bed.

"Alan?" Virgil asked softly and sat down on the edge of the bed, he reached out and placed a hand on his brother's body being covered by the duvet, "Alan?"

Alan screamed and sat up in alarm, "don't! Please leave me alone."

"Alan, it's Virgil."

Alan panted and tears came cascading down his cheeks, "Virgil? He was there, he was there. They all were."

Virgil placed his hands on Alan's shoulders, "who were?"

"Those who died," Alan cried again, "we couldn't save them, Scott trusted me to and I failed."

Virgil closed his eyes and nudged his brother over slightly so he could wrap his arms around the youngest Tracy, "awh bro, I'm here, it's ok. No-one blames you for anything, ok?"

Alan cried into Virgil's shirt and wrapped his arms around his torso, "we lost them to the flood."

Virgil rested his chin on Alan's head, "no you didn't, you didn't lose anyone. You did the best you could."

Scott hovered by the door flanked by Gordon and Kayo, all three were looking concerned due to hearing the scream, Scott placed his hand on the door but made no movement to go inside.

"I did?" Alan sniffed.

"Of course you did, we wouldn't ask you to do anymore. I'm proud of you Alan," Virgil smiled down at his brother and tightened his grip in the hug.

Alan let out a cry again before continuing, "do you think dad would've been proud of me?"

Virgil pushed Alan back from him gently, "of course he would, oh Ali, why would you think he wouldn't? He built Thunderbird 3 for you to pilot, he was going to teach you to drive before he went missing, ever since mum died he's wanted the best for you. You're his, well I guess favourite," this made Gordon and Scott freeze by the door ever so slightly.

Alan smiled through his tears, "thanks, Virgil," he rested his head against Virgil's chest again.

Virgil ran a hand through Alan's hair and sang gently, "if I could, then I would go wherever you will go, way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go..." Alan smiled as he felt the vocal vibrations under Virgil's shirt against his ear.

Kayo leant against Scott and smiled at Virgil's singing coming from the bed and he looked down at her with a smile, Gordon grinned and made a step forwards before Scott stopped him.

"If I could turn back time on a clock I would, I'll stay by your side, I'll go wherever you will go," Virgil rocked Alan gently in his arms and he looked up at a photo of Alan and their mum on the shelf, "I'll go wherever you will go."

"Who wrote that Virgil?" Gordon asked softly and Virgil looked round in surprise.

"What the heck are you three doing here?" Virgil hissed setting Alan down on the pillow now that he had drifted back to sleep.

"We heard Alan scream."

Virgil walked over to them and ushered them into the corridor before shutting the door, "yeah, he was crying about that rescue again."

Scott looked down at his feet, "he wasn't ready for a rescue like that."

Kayo sighed, "you guys are ready for anything."

"He's only 14 Kayo."

"And I'm only 17, what's the difference? That rescue was harsh, he saw people die in front of him. It's bound to cause night terrors," Gordon frowned.

Virgil nodded, "I don't know how he's going to get over this. He hasn't had a good nights sleep in days. I wouldn't have gone in if I hadn't heard him whimpering. He screamed cos I touched him."

"That's enough to make anyone scream," Gordon teased then winced as Virgil elbowed him.

"He's probably still picturing those grabbing him for guidance," Scott shook his head, "I need to talk to him."

"Not now you don't, I've just got him to sleep."

"You think he'll sleep on one song?"

Kayo smiled, "he did sing it very nicely."

"Thanks, Kayo."

"But Virg, it's only a lullaby. That dream will come back," Scott persisted.

"And what are you going to say to him?"

"I need to tell him it wasn't his fault."

"I did that and he believed me, but those visions won't go away. I'll write him a song and he can listen to it before going to sleep."

"That is so cute Virgil."

Scott rolled his eyes, "alright Kayo. Virgil, you had better know what you're doing," he reached around his brother and opened the door to check on Alan who was tucked into the duvet with a smile on his face, "he's happy now but..."

"Let him sleep, I'll see you in the morning," Virgil began to walk back to his room and Gordon caught up.

"What was that song?"

"Mum taught it to me, she used to play it for me before I went to sleep. I used to get nightmares as a kid, I was scared of the guys who bullied me at school, goodnight Gordo."

Gordon's eyes widened and he jammed his foot in the door, "wait, you were bullied?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "I can break that foot of yours if you'd like?"

"But?"

"I'm serious Gordon."

Gordon brought his foot back and was met by a slam of a door in his face, "well fine then, storm cloud!"

Scott looked up at Gordon who ran into his room, "what a good night this is. Come on Kayo."

Kayo wrapped her arm around Scott's waist and followed him into his room with a giggle.

Virgil lay in his bed staring at his piano, so many names he had been called as a kid, and all for being talented at an instrument kids thought was silly for a boy to be good at, each time he blinked he heard a name go through his mind; i _vory, blank, twinkle fingers, girly_. He closed his eyes sorrowfully and tears fell onto the pillow, he brought his fist down onto the bed and scrunched up the sheet in his hand as he fought against a sob coming into his throat, he buried himself under the duvet and began to cry.

Gordon let himself in ready with an apology but stopped short as he saw a large lump under the duvet shuddering, he walked over and sat down on the bed, "bro?"

"Fuck off."

"Virgil?"

"I said..."

"Yeah I heard what you said, but I'm not leaving."

Virgil lifted the pillow and threw it towards where he thought Gordon was, "leave."

"Yeah, you just hit your piano."

Virgil emerged and cursed before hastily rubbing his eyes, "that's your fault."

Gordon tutted, "man, bed hair does not suit you."

Virgil ran his hands through his hair spiking it up again, "did you come in here just to piss me off?"

"No I came to apologise actually, but now I find you crying. So, what's up?"

Virgil turned away, "nothing."

"Hmm yeah, big guy like you crying. The pilot of the biggest ship in our fleet give or take, strongest out of us..."

"Alright! But that's not me, that's Scott."

"Scott? Ha! Don't make me laugh, he's so emotionally unbalanced, just he shows it on missions whereas you bottle it up."

Virgil sighed, "I was thinking about the bullies."

"What did they do to you bro?"

"Do you remember that day we all went to A&E?"

"Kinda," Gordon shrugged, "we went there a lot. Come to think of it, we still do."

Virgil smiled slightly, "some boys tried to break my fingers, they were trying to prevent me from being able to play the piano."

"What?"

"You think you guys are good at teasing me, you should've seen the things they tried to do to me. I was playing one day and one of them thought it'd be funny to try and slam the lid down on my fingers, they did but it only bruised them thankfully. Mum was scared though, she thought I'd never play again."

"Clearly you did."

"Obviously, but that's why I moved away from you guys, mum and dad got me into a music school so I'd be away from them."

"Awh Virgil."

Virgil looked away again, "you should get back to sleep. It's silly watching me get upset."

"I don't mind."

Virgil lay back down on the pillow and felt Gordon lie down with him, "nah ah, you can sleep on the floor."

"Dream on big guy," Gordon yawned and stretched out against Virgil's shoulder.

"Hmm, I guess I could always kick you out?"

"Just sing me that song and I won't be a bother."

"Quit pushing your luck squid. I'm not singing you anything."

"Fine, I'll sing you something... _.in the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed the sea, and he told us of his life in the lands of submarines..."_

Virgil grimaced, "oh my god shut up. Fine, I'll sing you that song."

Gordon smiled, "thanks bro."

Virgil rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, shivering slightly as the breeze touched his shoulders.

Gordon frowned, "where are you going?"

"You want me to sing you the song right?" Virgil sat down on the piano stool kicking the cushion on the floor aside, "makes sense."

Gordon smiled as he leant on his arm watching Virgil warm up, "I can't believe dad let you have a piano in your bedroom."

Virgil shrugged, "he did, now go to sleep."

Gordon nodded, "alright."

Virgil depressed the pedal down and looked over at Gordon with a tender smile as he began to sing the song written by his mother, he wiped his eyes quickly and moved into the chorus, Gordon opened his eyes and watched his brother play the piano, Virgil paused at the end of the verse and went back to the bed where Gordon was now curled up, he lay on his side and sang the next verse of the song to his co-pilot, he ran a hand through Gordon's hair then left his hand on the pillow, Gordon smiled through his half sleep state and listened to the soft baritone voice of his older brother before losing control of his body completely and surrendering to sleep, Virgil smiled back and hummed gently before resting his head on the pillow next to Gordon's. At least his musical talents went appreciated in this house.


	18. In which, Pen and Ink

Penelope sat back on the sofa with Sherbert on her lap and gazed across at the young Tracy boy who had shown up on her front lawn, "and how did you leave the island without anyone stopping you?"

Gordon shrugged, "no-one saw me leave."

"And who's Bird did you steal?"

"I haven't stolen any bird, I came here in a jet... which is parked across your drive..."

Penelope nodded, "yes, and blocking any way of getting out if we're needed."

"That wasn't intentional."

"Gordon, why are you here? You're dressed formally so I'm guessing you're not here on a call."

Gordon looked down at his black jeans and long sleeved white top he was wearing, "I knew it'd be colder here than at home."

Penelope rubbed Sherbet's head before he curled up on a cushion, "Gordon?"

Gordon twisted his hands together before mumbling, "I came here to see you."

Penelope gasped with a slight smile, "me?"

Gordon sighed, "ever since our adventure in the mine I haven't stopped thinking about what I said. I said we only had seconds left and it was now or never," he stood up and crossed over to her before sitting down on the sofa next to her, "and I was going to kiss you. I mean I wanted to before Virgil saved us. And then on every mission since with you I've wanted to correct myself and tell you how I've felt."

Penelope thought back to how she had noticed Gordon tilt his head slightly before the harness had fired through the rock, then giggled slightly trying to keep her cool, "every mission? Why haven't you said anything? Like, taking me aside to tell me?"

"My brothers would tease me mercilessly, that's why I left the island, I needed to tell you in person and in private," he sighed, "I love you, Penny."

Penelope looked at Sherbet with a smile then took Gordon's hands in hers, "I knew you felt something you silly boy, come here," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, happily pressing her body to his as he joined in on the kiss and placed his hands around her waist.

"Does this mean, you like me back?" Gordon asked breathlessly.

"FAB, if that can mean yes?"

Gordon grinned, "it can now."

Penelope smiled back and kissed him again, "it's weird that I've fallen for you, but you make me laugh when things are at their worst. And I like that. Your brothers are so serious."

"Well, you'd only have the choice of Virgil since John is currently trying out a date with Ridley O'Bannon."

"Oh?"

Gordon stroked her hair back as Penelope lay back in his arms, "yeah, Virgil and Alan are our only singles now. That's if you count Kayo and Scott as a couple. I think it's kinda weird."

"As long as they're happy," Penelope looked up at Gordon with a smile, "like us."

"Yeah, like us," Gordon grinned, finally happy that he was with the woman he adored.


	19. In which, Johnley

"Game, John?" Ridley spun the green ball on her finger with a smirk.

"In a moment yes, Ridley, umm can we talk?"

"Of course."

John looked towards the airlock out of the court, "not in zero gravity."

"I see," Ridley followed John out onto solid ground and into his living quarters.

"Everything alright John?" EOS asked politely as she gazed down on her best friend.

"Yes Eos, would you mind giving us some privacy please?"

"Yes John," EOS flashed red slightly before shutting herself down from their area.

"So John, what's wrong?"

"I've loved our time together Ridley but..."

"Oh no, you're seeing someone, or gay aren't you? Boy Ridley, you know how to find them..."

"No, that's not it. I'm not gay or seeing anyone. I generally have been loving our time together and I was wondering if you wanted to keep your station in its orbit, so that you'd be closer to me?"

Ridley smiled, "you miss our games that much?"

John chuckled, "no, well yes, but I'd actually miss your company too much. Ridley, I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you, we have a lot in common and, well," he sighed, "I'm not good at this."

"I think you're doing fine, and if you're asking me out I can say one thing to you?"

"Yes?"

"Affirmative, I would love to go out with you. Some way."

John reached out and stroked her face with a gloved hand, "think we can make this work?"

"If we start now."

John kissed her gently and Ridley responded slowly running her hand along his thigh before reaching his waist.

"Ridley, what are you...?"

"You know, your brother was right about the tight fitting, it really is. And this, is completely natural."

"Oh don't you start," John rolled his eyes as he pulled her against him, his usual awkwardness around human contact completely gone as he felt Ridley's cheek against his own.


	20. In which, Scayo

Scott walked through the hanger past Thunderbird 1 and Brains with a smile, "Hi Brains."

"Hi, Scott, you're looking happy."

"Yeah, I guess I am, Thunderbird 1's tests went really smoothly. Well, catch ya later, I'm going to have a quick swim before lunch," he hopped up the stairs leading to the lounge and whistled joyfully.

Kayo sat by the pool sunbathing and pulled a cushion up behind her head as she sipped juice through a straw, "life."

Scott walked through the kitchen and began to unbutton his shirt when he spotted Kayo out by the pool, he smirked and made his way over to join her, "hey."

Kayo opened her eyes and grinned, "Scotty, where have you been all morning?"

"Oh you know, this and that. I feel like I haven't seen you for a week."

"You saw me last night," Kayo giggled and stretched out on her lounger, "are you just going to stand there?"

Scott took his shirt off and flung it over the other lounger before joining Kayo on hers, "I actually came out here for a swim. Anyone else around?"

"Gordon went off to England, Virgil is God knows, Alan is in his room I think and John is up there. So, you've got me all to yourself."

"Perfect," he ran his fingers down her shoulders slowly, "want to join me in the pool?"

"I like the sound of that," Kayo removed her cardigan and took off her sunglasses.

"Nice bikini."

"Thanks, I knew you'd notice it."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "meet you on the diving board."

Kayo watched him climb to the top board and perform a perfect dive, "what a show off. Two can play at that game," she stretched then made her way to the board, she looked down at Scott in the water, "I'd move if I were you."

"Fine."

Kayo took a deep breath then double flipped before entering the water in a perfect line, she surfaced and flicked her hair back, "ten for me, I'd rate yours maybe a seven."

Scott wrapped his arms around her waist, "show off, just cos you can flip."

Kayo ran her fingers down his spine, "I could always teach you, you just have to ask."

Scott kissed her as they trod water at the deep end, he licked her lips gently, "I prefer this."

Kayo looked up at him, "how did I get someone like you?"

"Luck, and our stubbornness towards everything and each other," Scott shrugged.

Kayo laughed and kissed him back, "yeah, you've got that right," she broke the kiss, "race ya to the end of the pool and back!"

"No fair, you just gave yourself a headstart!" Scott took off after her and grabbed her ankle pulling her backwards through the water until he had his arms around her, "you can't get away that easy."

Kayo splashed water in his face before getting out of the pool, "maybe I can," she sat down on her lounger again and Scott came to join her slicking his hair back.

"You're just too fast," he whispered as he pulled her against him on the lounger before kissing her, he touched her tongue with his before they were lying on the chair in each other's arms and attacking each other's lips at every kiss, he stroked her cheek gently and chuckled, "I love these sunny afternoons with you."

Kayo smiled back at the man leaning over her, "yeah, alone time is the best with you," she sighed as she stretched her arms above her head, "you're gorgeous you know that?"

"I think I've heard that," Scott leant forward to kiss her again and Kayo closed her eyes as he went to get this guitar from the other lounger then sat down on the end of Kayo's, "here."

Kayo sat up, "this is why I love you."

Scott looked up at her, "what other reasons?"

"Oh various," she chuckled as he tuned the guitar up, "I hope we don't get disturbed."

"Unlikely," Scott strummed a chord then stopped it, "what piece? Or song?"

"Oh surprise me, it's too hot to think."

Scott rolled his eyes, "I'm the one who's having to think, ok, how about..." he began to play and Kayo smiled, "yep, this one."

"One of my favourite songs."

"You sing it in your sleep sometimes," Scott laughed as Kayo kicked out at him, "well you do."

Kayo leant back against the cushion and stretched her feet out behind Scott's back, he moved up closer to the shade of the umbrella and scooted round to more of an angle, "are you comfortable Scott?"

"Not really, but oh well."

Kayo giggled again, "play on love."

Scott tapped his foot as he played, "if we hadn't fallen in love."

"Oh, I would've always been in love with you. What's not to be in love with? You're what every girl wants in a man."

"Isn't that more Virgil?"

"I didn't fall in love with Virgil did I?" She crawled over to him, "I'd still love you if it wasn't dating. You're the best brother I could want too."

Scott smiled, "I loved you as a sister of course but you meant so much more to me."

"The same reason," Kayo sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, "you mean the world to me."

Scott tipped his head back to kiss her then continued to play, "how did I get a sweetheart like you?"

Kayo kissed his bare shoulder, "just waited long enough, and along I came. And I bet you've never regretted it?"

"Nope," Scott smiled as he head butted her gently as she laughed, "wanna get a drink?"

Kayo nodded, "if you're making it."

Scott put the guitar down, "of course."


	21. In which it's Bonfire night

Gordon had been acting suspicious all day, taking numerous trips down to the beach and back to the house whilst always looking like he was searching for something, it was on the third trip through the kitchen that Scott lost it.

"Gordon, what the hell are you doing? You've been through here three times already."

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you," Gordon rummaged through the drawers and got out a lighter.

"Fire? Gordon, what are you doing?"

"Never you mind. I'll be on the beach, see ya."

Scott watched him go then ran up the stairs into the lounge where Virgil was sketching above on the balcony, "Virg?"

"Uh huh?"

"Any idea what Gordon is up to?"

"Haven't a clue I'm afraid, why?"

"You haven't noticed him running to and from the beach then?"

Virgil leant over the rail, "Scott, you know that when I'm drawing I'm not focused on anything else? It's Gordon, make your own deductions."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Virgil sighed and closed the sketch pad, "why don't we just go down and see what he's up to?"

"He says it's a surprise...don't you dare jump."

"It's the quickest way down," Virgil swung down gracefully and landed with a thud, "there."

"International Rescue we've just recorded a 1.5 magnitude earthquake...oh wait, it was just Virgil jumping."

"Very funny Scott. Let's go and find Gordon."

Gordon sat on the beach setting up what appeared to be sticks, into the sand, and ticked off items on a list, "some of these and we'll be all set."

"Gordo? Are you pitching a tent?"

"Go away, this is a surprise!"

"Are those fireworks?" Virgil asked, the concern already hinted within his deep voice.

"Maybe they are, maybe not," he groaned, "you've just ruined it, well done."

"Gordon please don't tell me you're in charge of those?"

"So what if I am? I'm good at pyrotechnics."

Virgil laughed, "oh please?"

Gordon pouted, "maybe they are fireworks, but don't go telling the others. They're for this evening."

"Oh, the 5th of November," Scott placed his hands on his hips.

"Uh huh, and I'm going to film it for Penelope."

"Cute little bro," Virgil smirked.

"Nothing pleases you more than teasing me does it?"

"Gordon, you tease me all the time. About crushes, about my piano playing, my hair."

"Yeah, but you take pride in teasing me."

Scott looked at them then shouted, "guys stop it, you're as bad as each other if that makes you feel better."

"Virgil is worse than me."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "whatever. I'll be in the hanger."

Scott watched his brother go then looked back at the sticks in the sand, "where did you get these from by the way? I never saw you leave the island."

"I got it on the way back from a mission, just snuck off from the group."

Scott nodded, "and how much did you spend?"

"Scott I'm doing a nice thing for us, why the interrogation?"

"I'm not interrogating you, I just want you to be safe."

"I'm fine," Gordon sighed, "go and make sure Virgil is ok."

"You're a real pain sometimes Gordon, I wonder what Penelope sees in you sometimes."

Gordon snarled and dived at his elder brother knocking him down onto the sand, "take that back!"

Virgil turned back at the sound of yelling on his way up to the house and arrived back in time to see Gordon aiming a punch towards Scott's jaw, he pulled Gordon back and held him tightly, "woah! Gordon, take it down a notch, calm down."

Scott stood up and dusted sand off himself, "geez."

Gordon battled against Virgil's strong hold on him, "Penelope loves me for who I am!"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "leave him alone Scott, come on, you can help me in the hanger."

Gordon wiped tears away angrily, "be thankful I'm not setting these off now."

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "enough Gordo, get on with what you're doing," he let go of his younger brother and pushed Scott away gently, "Scott?"

"I'm going."

"See you later Gordon," Virgil walked away with the eldest keeping an arm close to him, "you want to tell me what just happened?"

"I called him a jerk, and asked how Penelope puts up with him."

"You idiot, you know that's a sensitive subject. Apologise later, he's going to be in a mood for a while."

Scott nodded, "it kinda slipped out."

"Just let him be."

Gordon stood by the ocean skimming stones into the surf angrily, moaning about Scott on each splash, "this is the last time I do anything nice for this family," he sighed, "why can't Penny come over?"

Scott twiddled with a spanner between his fingers as Virgil worked on one of the pod vehicles, "I should apologise now, I don't want him feeling crap for the rest of the day."

Virgil leant over the side of the pod, "yeah, but he won't listen at the moment. Trust me."

Scott sighed, "I guess."

"Toss me that spanner you're holding please?"

"Virgil, I'm not throwing a spanner at you."

"I'll catch it," Virgil grinned.

"The fault is yours if this goes wrong," Scott tossed the spanner up and watched it land in Virgil's hand, "show off."

"Practise."

Grandma walked in and smiled at her eldest grandsons, "so boys, it's bonfire night and I'm putting you two in charge of the shopping. Alan really wants to have a bbq."

"Then he can go shopping."

"Scott, I don't trust him behind the wheel yet, and don't give me the whole 'pods are cars', he hasn't driven on the roads yet."

Scott nodded, "FAB."

Virgil jumped down from the pod, "what's this about shopping? I don't think the last outing ended well for me."

"It'll take you an hour at the most. Please boys? I've got to phone someone."

Scott sighed, "fine. Virg, pre-flight check on Thunderbird 2, I'll drive the car up to the module."

Virgil grimaced, "I wish we didn't use Thunderbird 2 as a taxi so much, she's getting harder to hide."

Grandma smiled, "just park her behind a hedge."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "I'll have to use the camouflage. Scott?!"

Scott looked over from where he was standing next to his Mercedes, "what?!"

"Park her in module 1, we don't need the pod assembly."

"FAB. Get on with engine checks, the sooner we get there the sooner we can return home!"

Virgil opened the entry hatch in Thunderbird 2 and made his way up to the cockpit, he stopped in the small bedroom and got changed into his uniform then powered up his bird as Scott parked the car into the selected module, it wasn't long before both boys were ready and Thunderbird 2 taxied out onto the runway, as she took off Gordon walked into the kitchen.

"A mission Grandma?"

"No, I'm sending your brothers on a shopping trip for the bbq later. What have you been up to young man? You're covered in sand."

"Oh you know, exercise on the beach."

Grandma raised an eyebrow, "but that's usually swimming and you're as dry as a bone."

"Stretching then. I keep myself flexible."

"Sure. Where do you think we should have the bbq?"

"How about outside the kitchen? I don't want to drag the bbq down to the beach."

"Why not? It's nice down there."

"Umm, it's probably easier up here."

Grandma laughed, "what are you hiding young man?"

"Nothing Grandma, I swear."

"Alright then, could you move the benches around for me then? I'll send Alan to help you."

"No problem Grandma."

Meanwhile, the eldest two were halfway through their shopping and Scott checked the list, "Virg, are we done yet?"

"What do you think? The cart looks full to me."

"I agree, did we pick up chicken wings?"

"What is it with you and chicken wings?" Virgil laughed, "yeah I think we did, we've got double of everything. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely, an hour is long enough in here," Scott smiled and they went to the checkout, "you're on packing duty brother."

"Fine," Virgil sulked as the cashier assistant smiled at them both.

"Party tonight fellas?"

"Family bbq, and it's our turn for shopping," Scott smiled at her making her blush.

"105.85 boys."

Scott swiped the family card across the reader, "thanks very much."

"Have a good night."

Scott followed Virgil out to the car, "think she recognised us?"

"Probably not, but nice flirting."

"I wasn't flirting."

"Sure you weren't," Virgil placed the last bag into the boot before shutting the door, "that's what you always say."

"Virg, I'm seeing Kayo and have been for some time."

"Yeah, but you still flirt with strangers, hence why I didn't say anything, I didn't want to ruin your fun."

Scott rolled his eyes, "oh shut up."

Virgil laughed as they got into the car and drove back to Thunderbird 2 which was parked at an old abandoned farmhouse.

Kayo got out of the pool and walked past the bbq, "how's it coming along?"

"Just waiting for Thunderbird 2 to return, John will be coming down too soon, he's just doing his final checks on Thunderbird 5," Alan smiled as he set out plates.

"I'll come and help you out in a bit, I'm just going to get changed," she paused, "lower the eyebrows squirt."

Alan moaned, "I didn't react to anything!"

Thunderbird 2 landed and Gordon waited for them in the lounge, the pair walked in holding bags and Gordon scuffed the floorboards with his trainer.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, I'm sorry about earlier, attacking you," Gordon ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, I was being a jerk to you I'll admit, I'm sorry too. Come on, we've got food to sort out."

Gordon grinned and grabbed a couple of bags from Scott, "as soon as John gets here, we're lighting the grill."

Kayo walked into the lounge and smiled as she spotted Scott, "Scotty!"

"Hey K, I haven't seen you all day," Scott put the bags down and caught her in his arms.

Virgil rolled his eyes at Gordon, "let's go Gordo."

"Uh huh, pleasure."

Scott watched them go downstairs then pulled Kayo into a hug, "what have you been up to?"

"You know, this and that, training and checking Thunderbird S," Kayo wrapped her arms around Scott's shoulders, "any trouble shopping?"

"Nope, easy trip."

The elevator came down and John stepped out into the hanger, he sent the pod back up and went to change into his home clothes before going back to the poolside where the family were lighting the bbq, "hey everyone."

"John! Glad you could come down," Gordon smiled, "anything happening up there?"

"Other than EOS begging me not to go, no all quiet."

"Is she on the jealous side again?" Virgil asked as he helped himself to pretzels.

"I don't think so, why would she be jealous?"

"Well, you have been seeing Ridley O Bannon."

"I don't think she's jealous of her," John sat down on the bench next to Alan, "what have we got for the bbq then?"

"Loads of stuff, the food is never ending, we're about to start," Scott uncovered the meat platter, "see?"

"Wow, good job."

Alan licked his lips, "can we get cooking, I'm starving!"

Scott ruffled his hair, "alright shorty, what do we want on there first?"

"Put the chicken wings on Scotty," Kayo smiled as she poured herself a Pimms.

"You've got it."

The bbq was a great success and Gordon stood up as candles were lit on the tables and more drinks were poured.

"Could we all go down to the beach?"

"Why Gordon? We're stuffed," John smiled as he finished off his burger.

"Please? I've set something up."

Scott smirked, "lead on Gordo."

The family went down to the beach and spotted the sticks in the sand, there were murmurs of 'wow' and 'well done' as Gordon got a lighter out.

"Umm you might want to stand back over there, for your own safety," Gordon smiled.

"Alright, come on guys," Virgil led his siblings over to the safe zone Gordon had set up, but Scott paced, "Scott, he'll be fine."

"Guys, I've set it up on a timer, we're fine. As soon as I light this one up, it's all on a chain."

Kayo grinned, "nice one bro."

"OK, here's to bonfire night! Thank you Britain," Gordon lit the first firework then ran back to his family, "woo!"

Explosions of colour illuminated the sky and Scott wrapped an arm around Kayo's shoulders as she nestled into his side, Virgil looked up at the colours and took out a sheet of paper from his back pocket, John raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing Virgil?"

Virgil shrugged, "composing, I thought I'd write a piece on fireworks."

Kayo smiled, "cute, wow Gordon these are amazing!"

"Wait for the pinwheel in 5,4,3,2. Here we go."

Grandma watched the wheel spin on the palm tree, "it's working, well done."

Gordon laughed, "yeah I was worried about this one. Keep going, keep going….Yes!"

Alan cheered, "nice one bro!"

"Thanks, everyone. I just thought it would be nice to throw our own display."

Scott clapped him on the back, "thanks, Gordon, it's been a great evening."

"Wait a second, I forgot these," Gordon handed out sparklers, "ta da!"

Sparks of gold light spat out of the sticks everyone was holding and patterns lit up the beach, Kayo and Scott drew out the lines of hearts as Virgil tried to teach Gordon how to draw treble clefs in the air, Grandma filmed them with a smile then followed the group back up to the house all running with the sparks spitting out behind them, they regrouped by the pool and made smores on the last flames of the bbq, Virgil sat on the bench with his guitar working out chords as Gordon looked through the photos Grandma had taken of the evening.

"Scott, that's your fifth smore, I thought you were full?" Kayo laughed as she dipped a strawberry into the chocolate bowl.

"I love them too much."

"More than me?"

"About equal," Scott winked then flinched as he felt her elbow in his ribs, "I'm joking."

"Done," Virgil smiled as he wrote out the last chord, "I'll try it on the piano later if someone wants to take the guitar part?"

Scott pulled the paper across, "hmm, G major. Yeah, I'll have a go."

"Thanks, Scott, have you left me any smores?"

"Of course, geez, who do you think I am? Alan?"

"Aww take that back! I've only had three!"

Grandma laughed, "that's more than enough both of you, or you'll be more smore than human."

John chuckled, "good one Grandma."

Gordon sighed, "as much as I've loved this evening, I'd love to see a display on the mainland one day."

"New Year is coming bro, Wellington always does something," Alan smiled.

"Yeah, don't be too glum, be more thankful we haven't been called out tonight."

"Hey, a toast to a great bonfire's night," Kayo held up her glass.

"Cheers!"


End file.
